A Love Well Lost
by Land of Fluff and Frogs
Summary: A prequel to A Cheesy Love Quote. Karkat Vantas's first love was an accident. Her end wasn't on purpose either. ((Written by Feferi and Vriska admins))
1. Chapter 1

Karkat walked into the shooting range pissed as hell. Bro choose the day that the Suns planned on going to get beers to send him scouting for new members. He and wasn't really paying attention, or planning on doing his job, until he spotted a sexy babe in the back of the range. God she was hot. He walked over to her to talk to her, planning on trying to get her to follow him home for some fun that night.

Jade continued to shoot, eyes locked on her target. She didn't see or hear him come up. She was far too focused.

"Hey babe, want me to show you how to really shoot?" He flirted, coming right up next to her, but not looking at her target. He just assumed she was shooting terribly.

She jumped a bit, stepping away from the gun. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Do you want me to show you how to shoot really well?" He asked, flashing her a flirty smile. "I'd love to teach you a few tricks."

She sighed. Another idiot thinking a girl couldn't shoot? She simply rolled her eyes, taking the gun again and shooting the target dead in the center. She set it down again, looking back at him. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

He looked at the target, impressed at her aim and how fast she was too. Damn, she was hot and can shoot, he scored big this time. "What else can you do?" He blurted out, thinking maybe he can have her join the gang.

"Um... Not really much else." She blushed a bit, rubbing her arm.

"Can you shoot with anything else?" He asked.

"Um... Just rifles, mostly. I guess I could try, if someone showed me how to use the gun... I guess my aim is alright."

He nodded, smiling. Good, she could use multiple weapons. If they taught her to use a knife they were golden. No one would question of a sweet innocent girl like her. She was perfect for the gang. "Do you want to come with me for a little walk?" He asked, planning on taking her to Bro for approval.

"Uh... I guess?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled, "Great. Why don't you put that gun away and we can walk down the street to the bar. I have a few friends that would love to meet you." He kept out the fact that he hoped to be able to make-out with her in the bathroom later too.

"The bar?" She blinked. "I don't drink."

He shrugged, "That's fine, my friends are waiting for me down there. They would love to meet you." He was about to reach for her hand and practically drag her there. He needed to impress Bro and this would do it.

"But I don't even know your name."

He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Karkat. What's yours? "

"Jade." She shook his slowly.

He smiled, not letting go of her hand. "Let's start walking." He suggested, starting to walk forward with her.

She tried to pull her hand away, not liking how clingy he was being already.

He let her hand go, but kept moving forward with her. He needed her to meet Bro.

She followed close behind, almost scared of what would happen if she didn't.

He led her to the bar, making eye contact with Bro as soon as he walked in. He needed a chance to talk to him alone. "Hey guys." He greeted the gang.

Jade stood behind him, biting her lip nervously. Usually she wasn't good with strangers.

Bro nodded at him. "Yo. Who's the girl?"

"Jade, I met her at the shooting range." He nodded towards the bathroom, silently telling Bro he wanted to meet him back there to talk

Bro stood up, putting his drink down. "Right. Okay." He turned, abruptly walking off to the bathroom.

Karkat waited a few minutes before turning to Jade. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a few." He smiled, walking off to the bathroom.

She nodded a bit, sitting down towards the end of the bar.

"You could have been a little more subtle." He said as soon as he could see Bro.

"She didn't have to know what I was doing."

"You could have at least acted fucking normal about it."

"What, was that too weird?"

"Actually yes it was. I'm fucking trying to convince her to like you guys and that did not help at all."

"Don't sass me, Vantas. Why did you bring her here? You think someone like that would make a good member? I doubt it."

"She can shoot better then most of the gang. And who the hell would suspect a innocent looking girl like her?" He pointed out. "She would be perfect. And it doesn't help that's she's really good to look at too."

He rolled his eyes. "But you seriously think she'd want to join a /gang/."

"You never know, I'd say for her how well she shoots we might as well give it a try."

"Fine. But I'm not speaking for you."

He nodded, "Wasn't expecting you too. I just wanted to run it by you first."

"Alright, fine." He walked out of the bathroom, taking his usual place.

Karkat followed him out, smiling at Jade. "Hey babe. I was wondering if you wanted to come and talk with me for a few." He reached out for her hand.

She looked up at him, a bit of disgust in her eyes. "Um... About?"

It hurt to see the disgust in her eyes, but he ignored it. He was use to it by now. "About your shooting." He smiled at her.

"Uh... Okay..." She stood up, following him.

He led her to where he talked to Bro. "Okay, so deal is. You shoot better then anyone I know, and that's saying something. And the reason I was at the shooting range was because I was looking for new members for the gang. I want you to join, so are you in?"

"Gang?" She nearly choked on he own saliva. "I-I don't shoot people!"

"You don't need to kill anyone. We just need a crack shot to intimidate people."

"I couldn't!"

"Just give it a try please. I really like you and this is the easiest way for me to see you, otherwise Bro would make it hard for us."

"No! No no no no no." She shook her head violently. "You can't like me after ten minutes and you can't force me into a gang!"

He laughed, "It's hard to /not/ like you after five minutes. And I don't want to force you, I just know once Bro knows how you shoot it would be hard to keep him from trying to get you to join. If you join willingly, you can set the terms on what you are willing and not willing to do. It would be better for you. If he makes you join, that all goes out the window."

"I-I can't."

"Just tell him you will and I'll make sure you don't have to do anything."

"I don't... want this. I hardly even /know/ you."

He nodded, "Okay, fine. Why don't we get to know me first. Want to go out with me?" He smiled.

"I should slap you for that."

"Ahh hun, why would you do that?"

"Don't call me hun." She shifted uncomfortably

"Sorry, uhh Jade. But seriously. Do you want to go out to lunch with me tomorrow?"

"N-No! I don't see you that way! I'm sorry, but-"

"But what? You can at least give me a try." He smiled at her, trying to charm her.

"No."

"Ohh come one babe. You'll like me once you get to know me." He laughed, knowing she would like him better if he didn't act douchey like this. He only did it because of how close the gang was.

"I don't /want/ to get to know you! You're a douche!"

Fuck, he turned around to see if the guys could still hear really liked her and did not want to ruin it with her. "I can promise you I'm not usually like this." He smiled, stepping forward to her a little. God, he wanted to kiss her so bad.

"I don't care!" She stepped back, finding herself pressed against the wall. She didn't like the looks of this at all.

"If you knew me you wouldn't be saying this." He smiled, reaching forward and cupping her chin in his hand. He tilted her chin up before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. It was even better then he expected.

Her eyes snapped open wide and she shoved him back. "Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed.

Fuck,that was the worse idea he ever had. "I'm sorry, I-I.." He looked freaked out. "Please don't yell."

She stared at him in disbelief. What the fuck? He came onto her and now he was acting like this? "What the hell..."

"I'm sorry, I really like you and I wanted to show you that. I promise I'm not a douche like you think I am."

"Yeah, right," she mumbled. "I-I'm going home."

"I'm sorry. Please just give me another chance." He begged

"Why the fuck should I?"

"You shouldn't, but I wanted to try anyway. You're a sweet beautiful woman and I don't even deserve one chance with you."

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry. This is too... different for me."

"Different how?" He asked softly.

"Weird. Crazy. This shouldn't be happening to me."

"Life's always weird, just if different ways." He laughed, "Everyone has a little crazy in their life."

"I don't /want/ this type of crazy."

"I promise you I'm not this crazy when it's just me. Please give me a chance." He begged.

"When is it going to be 'just you'?"

"Lunch tomorrow, if you agree to go that is."

"... I-I can't."

He nodded and started to walk away. "I'm sorry I bothered you." He sighed.

She stared at him, watching him walk away and debating whether or not to tell him to stop.

He kept walking, try to not look defeated, he had to put on a good face for the gang.

"... Fine!" She looked like she was about to cry as she said it, but she finally agreed.

He smiled, "Thanks Jade, meet me at Skia Pizza at noon."

She sighed, turning and walking out without another word. God damn it, she'd cracked yet again.

Karkat walked back to bar, joining the gang. He hoped Bro wouldn't ask him where Jade was.

Bro looked up at him. "So?"

"So what?" He asked.

"Did you get her in?"

He shook his head, "She doesn't have it in her."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't even recruit one member in an hour." Bro growled. "Clearly you aren't cut out for this shit, kid."

"I can't fucking help it if she's to innocent to kill anyone. She refused, what the hell do you want me to do? "

"I want you to go find someone else and not get distracted by dumbass girls!"

"The shooting range was mostly empty. There was no one else to ask, fuckass." He yelled back.

He slapped him across the face immediately, eyes flaming behind the shades.

He took the slap, not saying anything. He knew he pushed Bro to far this time. "I'll go out looking tomorrow." He promised

"Good."

"Now just relax and have a few beers. We don't even need anyone new yet. We can just forget about her stuck up ass." He sighed, not wanting to forget about her at all.

"I don't need another fuckin' beer."

"Fine calm your tits princess, I'm just trying to get you to relax a little and have fun. That's what tonight is about right?"

He turned back to him, grabbing him by the shirt. "Don't fucking talk to me like that."

He laughed, "What you gonna do about it princess? Glitter me to death?" He teased Bro, letting out all of his pent up anger. He loved pissing off Bro, it was entertaining and it let him get out his pent up anger and hate for Bro. It just usually ended up getting him hurt, so he only rarely did it.

He threw him at the ground, spitting at him. "You motherfucker."

"Hey I can' t help it if your mom is a whore." He laughed, standing up.

He growled, kicking him in the stomach.

Karkat took the kick, not fighting back. He knew in a fist fight Bro would always have the upper hand, but in a war of words, Karkat was much smarter and usually came out on top.

He shoved him again, this time up against the bar.

"Ohh do you want to fuck me now too Bro. I'm ready." He laughed, preparing himself for another attack.

He grabbed him by the throat. "You little fucking shit. You think you're good for anything? You fucking aren't."

"I'm pretty sure I'm good at fucking." He laughed, "You don't have to take my word for it, you can just ask your girlfriend." He didn't even flinch when Bro tried to choke him, he knew Bro wouldn't kill him. He was needed in the gang.

Bro held him by the throat, glaring at him. "You fucking worthless bitch, I could kill easily." He growled.

Karkat just watched him,staring him down. After a few minutes Bro calmed down and let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade walked into the diner, sighing. She really was not looking forward to this.

Karkat sat at a table, smiling. He really wanted to prove to her he wasn't a total dick.

She spotted him, taking the seat across from him without a word.

He smiled, "Hello Jade. Glad you could come."

"Yeah, well..." She looked down.

He sighs, "I'm sorry if I pressured you into this. If you want me too I'll just leave now."

"I can leave myself." She played with her sleeve, though she didn't look up at him.

"I'm not holding you here, if you are uncomfortable. You can just leave if you want."

"Well then what the hell was the point of me showing up?"

"I don't know, you just look so unhappy." He sighed, "It looks so unnatural on such a pretty face."

She ducked her head, her hair drooping around her face to hide her blush.

He smiled, seeing a hint of the blush through her hair. "Not that I don't love your hair, but that blush is adorable. Why do you feel the need to hide it?"

"Because..." She bit her lip. "I don't usually have good experiences with relationships."

"Why? What happened?" He asked softly, concern filling his voice.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it."

He nodded, accepting it. "I'm sorry if some guy hurt you bad enough to make you scared to date again."

She shook her head a bit, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry he did that to you. You are far to pretty to have to carry so much hurt. Maybe you should try letting it go? Just see what happens, I can promise you not all guys are like him."

She fell silent, looking down.

"I guess you're not ready to do that yet?"

"I... No. I'm not. I-I'm sorry." She bit her lip.

"It's okay hun, you can take your time. Everyone heals at their own pace. But I do have to ask, did he hurt you physically? Did he hit you?" He asked softly.

"I-It was... A lot more than a hit." She flinched, remembering everything. She looked like she was about to start crying again.

Hate and rage filled him as he heard this, he wanted to kill the bastard. By the way Jade was acting, and how terrified she looked, he guessed he hurt her pretty damn bad. "What did he do to you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm, he didn't want to make things worse and scare her.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," she choked. resting her head on the table.

He nodded, wanting to go over and hug her. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, "Do you need a hug?" He planned on figuring out who it was and making them pay, it wouldn't be to hard for him to do, he was in a gang after all.

She didn't answer, trying to choke back sobs and knowing her voice would break if she spoke.

He got up and knelt next to her, gently rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry Jade." He whispered. Looking for a sigh that she was okay with him hugging her.

"D-Don't touch me, please..." She sat up again, moving away.

He nodded and moved his hand away, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help. It kills me to see you so upset." He sighed, moving away a little to give her room.

She stood up abruptly. "I-I need to go t the bathroom," she murmured, heading towards the restrooms quickly.

He nodded and let her go, going back to his seat and sitting down to wait for her.

She slumped against the wall of the stall, breaking down into sobs.

He waited for her for five minutes before going to the bathroom and knocking on the door. He wanted too make sure she was okay. "Are you okay Jade?"

She sniffled a bit, getting up. "... No. C-Can we go home?" she asked quietly, not sure if he could hear her through the door.

He nodded, "Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked. He could barely hear her, but basically understood what she wanted.

"Y-Yeah." She opened the door finally, looking up at him with teary eyes.

He offered her his hand, wanting to pull her into a comforting hug but knowing she wouldn't want that. "Are you okay?" He asked her again.

She shook her head slowly, taking his hand hesitantly.

He took her hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb. "Do you want me to stay with you for a little then? Until you're better?" He asked softly, leading her to his car.

"That's the thing. I can't get better." She climbed into his car, looking down at her lap.

"Why is that?" He asked softly, getting in and starting his car. He turned to her, "Where do you live?"

"Pacific Drive. And... It kinda scarred me."

He started driving, knowing the streets well enough to easily find the right street. "How bad did it scar you?"

"It happened two years ago and I still have nightmares."

"What did he do to you?"

She didn't answer, rethinking how to go about doing so. It just resulted in more flashbacks, more pain and more crying.

"It's okay Jade, you don't have to tell me if it hurts to much." He whispered, turning onto her street and waiting for her to say the house number.

"I-I'm so sorry. I want to talk to you but I... I can't..." She let out a sob, pulling her knees to her chest.

He reached for her hand. "Shh. It's okay, if it hurts to much you don't need to say anything. Now what's your house number sweetheart?"

She let him take it. "I-It's 121."

He nodded and drove to her house, pulling into her driveway and turning the car off. "Do you want help getting out?" He asked.

"I-I don't wanna get out." She shook her head.

He nodded and unbuckled his seat turning to face her. "Why don't you want to get out?"

"I don't wanna go inside just yet."

He nodded, sitting and waiting with her. he held her hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

She closed her eyes, tears falling down her face. "I-I'm sorry."

"Shh don't be sorry love, we all have our demons." He whispered, "Is it okay if I hug you?"

She nodded hesitantly. "I mean about everything. I'm sorry I misjudged you and called you a jerk and turned you down, but... I was scared..."

He shook his head, "It's fine. I was being a jerk, and if he hurt you this bad you have a right to be scared."

"He beat me." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to cry anymore.

He was silent for a moment, absorbing what she said, and trying to not let his anger show. He wanted to beat the guy, he wanted to make him pay for hurting her so bad. "How bad did he beat you?" He asked softly.

"I was in the hospital for three weeks and I can't have children because of him." She shuddered, unintentionally moving closer to him.

"Ohh." Was all he was able to say, he was shocked that someone could want to hurt her that bad. "Why would he even think about doing that to someone as sweet as you?"He moved closer to her, rubbing her back gently in an effort to comfort her.

"He wasn't... Right. But... I never would've thought..."

"He wasn't right how?" He asked softly, scooting closer and pulling her into a hug, he knew she really needed one.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "In the head."

He sighed and pulled her onto his lap, "I'm so sorry he hurt you like that Jade." He whispered.

She sighed a bit. "It's not your fault."

"Who did this to you?" He got out of the car and carried her inside.

"My ex boyfriend..." She just let it happen, something usually not like her.

"What is his name?" He planned on finding the dude and teaching him a lesson.

"Dave." She looked up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry the chapter is so short (its mostly a cute filler chapter for the characters to start to know each other). Next chapter will be longer**

* * *

He nodded, remembering the name for later. He knew asking her his last name would be pushing it right now, he would find that out later and track the kid down. He sat down on her couch with her, rocking her gently. "How are you feeling now?"

"I... I don't know. Don't leave, please." She grabbed onto his sleeve.

"I wasn't planning on it." He held her a little tighter, "It's okay, I'll stay if you want me to." He whispered, "I'll stay all night if you want me too."

She nodded a bit. "I... I would like that a lot."

"Do you have anywhere I can sleep? Not that I don't mind the couch, but I was just wondering if you had an extra bed or something."

She shook her head a bit. "My bed is a double, though..."

He shook his head, "I could never intrude like that. That wouldn't be right of me."

"I'm offering."

"If you really don't mind, I would be honored. And I promise to be a complete gentleman and not do anything that would make you uncomfortable." He smiled, glad she trusted him so much.

She smiled a bit. It would be nice for her to wake up to some comfort rather than being alone in the dark.

He smiled even wider, enjoying her smile a lot. It made her already beautiful face glow. He leaned down a little, going to kiss her, but stopped inches from her lips, not quite sure of she wanted this.

Her smile fell away. She looked away, shaking her head a bit. "I-I'm not ready."

He nodded and backed up a little, "It's fine I understand. I can wait."

"Thank you so much..."

He smiled, "Wanna watch a movie? Maybe help get your mind off things and help calm you a little."

She nodded, smiling back at him.

"What movies do you have?" He asked, picking her up off his lap and putting her down on the couch next to him.

"There's a case over there. My brother is kind of obsessed with them."

He got up and walked over to the case, laughing at the movie choices. "I see your bro is a big Nic Cage fan." He grabbed the least sucky movie and put it on, sitting down next to Jade again.

"Yeah, its kinda embarrassing."

He laughed and pulled her onto his lap again. "Well we can try to enjoy what looks to be the least suckiest movie in his collection." Of course the movie sucked anyway, Karkat could barely pay attention, his eyes kept wandering to watch Jade.

"Good enough." She snuggled closer to him.

He rested his head on top of her's, smiling. Damn, he really liked holding her. He didn't pay to much attention to the movie, he was more interested in her.

She yawned a bit, seeming about to fall asleep by the end of the movie.

When the movie was over, Karkat picked her up, assuming she was asleep. He carried her to bed, putting her down and climbing in next to her.

She opened her eyes as he set her down, looking up at him. She reached for his hand.

He smiled and took her hand. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked softly.

"No, I wasn't sleeping." She closed her eyes once more and moved closer to him.

"What were you doing then?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Just... Resting my eyes..." she yawned and snuggled closer.

He laughed, "No, you're falling asleep sweetheart."

"Am not..."

He laughed, "Yes you are darling. You are barely awake as we speak."

She yawned again, rolling over to face him.

"That yawn is betraying you." He laughed, pulling her closer.

She buried her face in his shoulder. "It's... The boring movies make me tired..."

"Yeah that movie really did suck. Where did your brother get such a bad taste in movies?" He smiled, rubbing her back gently.

"Probably his dorky dad..." She sighed, starting to drift off.

"His dad? Are you only half siblings?" He asked, a little confused.

"Yeah. I don't have a dad."

"Wait. How is that possible? I mean I failed health, but I'm pretty sure it takes two to make a kid."

She laughed. "It was our mom. She ran off after John was born and I ended up here with them."

"So you're older then?" He asked, a little confused. "You have a dad, you just don't know who he is then." He clarified.

"Yeah, I'm older, but no. I know who he is, but he died shortly after I was born."

"Ohh. I'm sorry." He sighed, hugging her a little tighter.

"It's not your fault. I didn't know him, so it didn't really affect me. John's dad has been my father figure, so it's not like I grew up without one."

He nodded, "Well that's good at least. Do you get along with your brother well?"

"Yeah, he's kinda annoying sometimes, but I don't mind him."

He nodded, "That's good. I always fought with my younger brother, and we haven't talked in ages." He sighed, "I'm pretty sure he ended up on drugs too."

"Really? Who was your brother?"

"Gamzee." He sighed, "We had a really bad relationship growing up. We would always end up beating the crap out of each other."

"Oh." She bit her lip. "So... Is that why you got into a gang?"

He shrugged, "I guess it could be. Maybe that's why he turned into a druggy. I don't know, it didn't help our dad was worse." He sighed, wondering why he was opening up to her already. They just met and he never told anyone this stuff before.

"... So why did you want me?"

"Because Bro would have skinned me if I didn't get someone and you were the best shooter there. It also helped that you are really beautiful and I wanted to be able to get to know you and spend time with you. I'm sorry if I freaked you out when I asked you to join." He sighed, "I was convinced you would want to join, guess I was really wrong." He laughed.

"I'm... sorry, I just... I can't hurt anyone. Not after what happened to me..."

"Shh. Its okay Jade. I understand, if you don't want to join you don't have to. I don't think I even want you in the gang anymore. Even if you told Bro you didn't want to hurt anyone he would still make you. I never wanted to hurt anyone but he made me do some really bad things." He sighed, regretting it all.

"... Like what?"

He shook his head. "You would hate me if you knew." He sighed, not really ready to share his past.

"I don't hate people. I-I don't even hate Dave."

He sighed, "If I tell you, you need to understand I didn't want to do it. I had to, it was do it or Bro would have killed me." He sighed, shame filling his expression.

She nodded slowly.

He sighed and looked away, not able to meet her gaze. "I had to blind a girl, I had to beat up whoever went against the gang or anyone in it, I had to kill other gang rivals, I had to burn down buildings, I had to steal things, I had to kill people just because they pissed off the wrong person." He sighed, "Most of them were innocent too. I ruined so many lives." He choked out, starting to lose it.

She opened her eyes again, pulling his face down to look at her. "For what it's worth... I don't think you're a bad person."

He looked her in the eyes, tearing up a little. "How can you? I've ruined, and ended, the lives of so many innocent people. How am I even close to a good person?"

She ran her thumbs under his eyes, cupping his face and pulling him closer, into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost immediately he started kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

She smiled, rubbing his back and pressing up against him.

He flipped her over, pushing up against her. Damn she could kiss, he ran his tongue along her lip, begging to be let in.

She opened her mouth, moving her hands to his hair and knotting her fingers in it.

He dove his tongue in, exploring her mouth. He leaned into her a little more, enjoying her hands in his hair.

She let out a small hum of pleasure, moving her own tongue up against his. She really shouldn't have been doing this; she'd only met him the day before. But... This seemed much more right than it had with Dave.

He moved his tongue in sinc with hers, his hands left her back and started exploring her stomach, slowly inching their way up. He wondered if he was pushing her to far, they just met and she spent the whole date acting shy and nervous.

She arched her back a bit, tugging at his hair.

He moaned when she pulled his hair, pushing into her even more. He inched his hands up pulling her shirt up with them.

She gasped a bit, pulling back. "Word... Word of warning. I... I've never done this before."

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked softly, wondering if she was ready for this yet.

"No." She tugged him down again, smashing their lips together with a new type of desperation.

He laughed, "Well someone wants to get in my pants." He went back to kissing her, pulling her shirt the rest of the way off.

She laughed slightly, dropping her hands back down to his pants.

"You really want in there." He laughed, teasing her by fingering her bra, but not undoing it.

"Shut up and fuck me," she mumbled, struggling to unbutton his jeans.

He laughed, loving how adorably horny and desperate she was. "Well that's one way to do it." He decided to let her struggle with the jeans, teasing her even more by running his finger under her bra, but stopping right before he reached her boob.

She moaned. "God, you're such a tease," she whined, finally unbuttoning his pants.

He laughed, "I can make it so much worse." He laughed, letting go of her and grabbing her hands, stopping her from making anymore progress with his pants.

"Karkat!" she groaned.

He smiled, "Yes Jade?" He purred.

"Stop it!"

He smiled devilishly. "Well if you insist." He laughed, sitting up and starting to rebutting his pants. God he loved teasing her.

"Nooooo!" she whimpered, giving him her best puppy dog face.

He laughed and went back to kissing her, not able to say no to that face. "You know I'm just teasing you baby."

"Thank god..."

He smiled and started to kiss her neck, teasing her with little nips.

She smiled, her eyes closing again.

He laughed, "Are you going to fall asleep /now /?" He teased, "And I thought I was good at this."

"Oh, god, no. Just enjoying it."

He laughed, gently pulling her pants off.

"'Bout time," she smirked.

"I can just go slower if you want." He smirked back, ripping his own pants off.

"You're so mean," she whined, kissing him again.

"And yet you keep kissing me." He laughed.

"Well yeah, I don't want you to stop."

"I can tell." He laughed, teasing her by playing with her panties.

She moaned. "Would you just fuck me?"

"Well someone's horny." He laughed, finally pulling her panties off.

"No shit."

"I think I'll wait. You're cute when you're horny."

"Karkaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"

* * *

Jade woke up around 3 in the morning with a scream. She tore herself away from Karkat, freaking out completely when she found herself naked and falling off the bed. She wrapped her arms around herself, bursting into tears as she felt the same agonizing pain as she did every night when she relived the scene.

Karkat jumped awake, wrapping the sheet around his waist and running over to her. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Jade, are you okay?" He asked, sounding worried and panicked. "Jade, what happened?"

She collapsed into his arms, holding onto him for dear life and sobbing too hard to answer.

He pulled her onto his lap and started rocking her gently. Her was rubbing her back, trying to calm her down a little. "What happened baby?" He asked softly.

It took a while for her to calm down enough to speak to him. "N-Nightmares..."

"Nightmares about what?" He asked softly, getting up and carrying her back to bed. He sat down with her in his lap. "It's okay Jade, you're safe here with me. It was just a dream."

"But it wasn't just a dream. They aren't... Nightmares, they're... Actual living memories..."

"But memories are things that happened, not that will happen again. You're still safe Jade. They cant hurt you anymore. What were they memories of?"

"D-Dave..." She took another deep, shaky breath, the pain fading away.

"What did Dave do in the nightmare?" He asked softly.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was real." She shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

"He beat me. He pinned me to the floor and broke my arm and a couple fingers and I'm okay at shooting but I can't ever shoot /right/ anymore because of him. A-And he shattered a few of my ribs and stomped on my stomach and I can't have kids anymore because of him too and..." She had to catch her breath again, the words pouring from her mouth. "And it's all because of his... Gang..."

He sat there quietly for a minute, letting what she said sink in. "Why would he ever want to do that to you? " He asked softly. "What gang is he in?"

"They called themselves Derse Demons. I... I honestly don't know, but he liked seeing the pain on my face, h-he smiled when I screamed and cried..."

He sighed and hugged her tighter, "I'm so sorry he did that to you baby. I promise you I will never let him touch you again. I will never hurt you like he did. He's just sick. His gangs sick too. That's why we hate them so much. They go to far."

"Who... Who's the leader of yours?"

"Bro." He sighed. "Why do you ask?"

"Bro...?"

"He was the one I went off to talk to. He never gave us his real name. He told us it was just Bro."

"What's his last name? Do you know?"

"Strider I think. I'm not to sure, he never told us but someone called him Strider once so we just went with it."

"Strider..." She repeated slowly, her eyes wide. "O-Oh God, I can't..." She stood up quickly, her breath quickening. She started to pace.

He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"His brother." Her voice shook and she hugged him back, sighing a bit.

"Bro is Dave's brother?" He asked softly. "I promise you Bro would never hurt you like that. He hates Dave's gang and what they do. Maybe that's why he started his own. He probably hates Dave too. You will be safe with us. I would make sure we protect you."

"I... You promise...?"

He nodded. "I won't let him hurt you again, and the gang sticks together so if I'm behind you they will he right behind me." He smiled. "We will be there for you."

"But what if you can't?"

"I will die trying then. But I know I can protect you. You don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you..." It was her first time hearing those words.

"You're welcome baby." He smiled.

"Karkat?"

"Yes Jade?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I love you." He whispered, "And I don't want to see you get hurt."

"We only met two days ago..."

He shrugged, "Love is a strange thing. But all I know is it would kill me to see you hurt, and I plan on never letting that happen."

"... Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

He smiled, "You're welcome baby. How are you feeling now?" He asked softly.

She smiled back. "Better."

"Good, then lets get back to bed." He laughed, heading back to her bed.

"S-sorry..."

He shook his head, "Don't be sorry baby, I just thought since it was 3 in the morning you would want to keep sleeping."

"I... I don't know if I can."

He nodded, "I'll stay up with you then. What do you want to do...other then put on some clothes?" He laughed.

She shrugged a bit. "Maybe we can go on a walk..."

He laughed, "A walk? At three in the morning, in a rival gang territory, yeah that will end well."

"I know where to go so they won't see us. Trust me, I've been avoiding them since the..." She trailed off, looking down.

He nodded understanding what she meant. "Are you sure it's a good idea though? I mean, I am in their rival gang, and its a pretty big rivalry." He sighed.

"We'll be fine as long as you don't make eye contact."

"Where are we going?" He asked sounding worried, "Why would eye contact be a problem there?"

"I just mean with any of the people."

He sighed, "We can try if you really want. You do know my tattoo is a symbol for the Sun's right?" He asked softly, knowing his shirt was short sleeved and would show it.

She nodded a bit. "We'll be fine," she repeated.

"Then let's get dressed and head out." He laughed, picking his pants back up and putting them on.

She nodded, getting some clean clothes from her dresser and pulling them on.

He pulled the rest of his clothes on and reached for her hand. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, grabbing it and heading down the stairs.

He led her out, stopping at his car and grabbing his switchblade and gun on the way out. He hid the gun in his pants, and the blade in his pocket.

She watched him closely. "Do... we really need that?"

He nodded, "Yes, I really don't want to die tonight. I mean, we are in rival territory, so that's a bad to begin with, but going out unarmed would be like asking to get stabbed."

"Alright, alright, fine." She took his hand again.

He smiled, "Thank you Jade." And took her hand again, starting to walk.

She led him around the neighborhood, wary of who was around at that time of night.

He walked with her, wary of running into any rivals. He kept his eyes open for their trademark tattoo, making sure to keep his hidden.

Jade swung their hands, looking around as they walked. She didn't see the tall girl leaning against the building in a torn up t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans, and she didn't notice that she was watching her closely until she called at her name. "Yo, Harley. Who's that bastard?"

Karkat's head whipped around to see who was talking, it didn't take long for him to see the trademark Derse Demons tattoo on her hip. His grip on Jade's hand tightened, as he turned his head and tried to keep walking. He didn't want to cause any trouble while Jade was with him, but his hand instinctively went to grip the switchblade in his pocket.

She looked at the girl, a look of fear taking over her face. She didn't answer, but she stopped walking.

She rolled her eyes, stalking over to her. "I'm talking to you, bitch."

He stopped with her, turning to face the girl. He knew there was no way to avoid confronting her and he was pissed she called Jade a bitch. "What the fuck did you say?"

"Karkat, don't..." She grabbed onto his arm.

"I'm pretty damned sure you heard me. She's not the best person to be 'round when you're down here, kiddo." With that she pulled a knife from her pocket, grabbing Jade by the hair and holding it against her throat.

He pulled out his switchblade. "Now why don't you be a good little girl and let her go." He hissed, stepping closer, ready to kill. "Before I make you."

She laughed dryly, not letting go of Jade. She yanked her head back, her grip tightening on her hair. "Do you know who you're fucking with, kid?"

Jade's eyes widened and she winced as the blade dug slightly into her skin. "Meenah-"

"Shut up," Meenah hissed, striking her over the head with the handle of the knife.

Jade collapsed with a yelp, her hands going over her head as pain pulsed through her.

He laughed, "Yeah, actually I do, and I wouldn't suggest calling me kid. Bad things happen to those that do." He reached out and grabbed Jade pulling her, not so gracefully behind him. He could relax a little she was safe now. He flipped open the blade and stepped closer, "Wanna go bitch?"

She stumbled, leaning heavily against him and seeing stars.

Meenah smirked. "What're you gonna do, kid? You don't have any back-up."

"Yeah and you have /so much/ back up with you right now. I'm shaking." He laughed, stepping closer, "I can skin you're sluty ass with my eyes closed."

She growled a bit, lunging forward and grabbing him by the throat. "I fuckin' dare you."


	6. Chapter 6

He grabbed her hand and twisted it, making her let go of him. "Want me to break it bitch? Let's see you and try to fight with one hand." He held the blade by her throat, pressing down hard enough to draw a little blood.

She spat at him, kicking out and trying to get him to let go of her. She just wanted to get to Jade. Bitch needed to hurt.

He laughed at her, twisting her wrist even more. Not enough to break it, but enough to really make it hurt. "Is that the best you got?" He laughed, pushing her back against the wall, and pushing the knife even harder against her throat. "Cause it ain't enough to even get your sorry ass free."

She gasped in pain, though it didn't stop her from glaring silently into his eyes.

Jade tugged on his shirt. "Please, Karkat," she begged. "Not now..."

"You don't fucking touch her, ever." He hissed, ignoring Jade, and twisting Meehan's hand until it snapped. "Maybe you'll learn your fucking lesson and leave her alone next time." He growling, letting go of her wrist and grabbing her head. He started bashing it into the wall, a murderous look in his eyes.

Meenah couldn't help but scream, the first name on her lips being Dave.

Jade froze for a moment before pulling desperately on his arm. "Karkat, if he finds out, we're both /dead/!"

He turned to face her, not letting go of Meenah. "He won't find out, he's not close enough to hear her right now, otherwise he would have come a while ago. And trust me, she won't remember who did this tomorrow, I'll make sure of it." He bashed her head a few more times, before letting her go. "She'll have to bad of a concussion to remember any of this."

Meenah collapsed against the wall, screaming out just for any sort of help. She could hear footsteps and it brought her some comfort, especially when she heard who it was.

"'Ey! What the hell happened here?" Cronus yelled.

"Come on, Karkat, we can't get involved with this now!" Jade begged, continuing to pull on his sleeve.

Karkat kicked Meenah in the stomach before turning around to see who was knew he couldn't run now, that would get him chased, and then he would become the prey. "We can't run Jade, they will chase us." He whispered, pushing her behind him protectively.

She trembled behind him, lowering her head to hide from him.

Cronus grabbed him by the shirt, shoving him against the wall opposite of where Meenah had collapsed. "What the fuck did I just ask, you little prick?"

Karkat pushed him off of him. "I would answer you if you got your smelly ass self off of me." He growled back. He put his blade against his throat, "Now if you just let us leave no one will get hurt."

Cronus stared at him, the blade not scaring him in the least. "Someone was already hurt, kid. Tell me what the fuck you did to her."

"Snapped her sorry ass wrist and smashed her head against the wall." He glared at Cornus, hoping if he played nice he and Jade could just leave. "Now if you don't mind I'll just be leaving."

Cronus knelt down next to Meenah, who was now entirely unconscious. He rested his hand on her neck to make sure she was still breathing. "You're gonna pay, kid. Not tonight, but you're gonna pay."

He laughed, "Yeah you and what army? If that's how your whole gang fights it will be easy for me." He grabbed Jades hand and started to walk off. "And for the record, the bitch had it coming."

Jade stumbled as he started to walk off, finally catching up to him again.

Cronus shook his head, picking Meenah up and starting to run back home. The hospital wasn't an option for them; they asked for explanations, and explanations went to the police. He could take care of her at home.

As soon as Karkat was out of their sight he started to run, running as fast as he could to Jade's house. He really needed to get off the streets.

She ran after him, panting.

As soon as he reached her house he turned around to see if she was okay. He gently checked her neck for any cuts, he then checked her eyes for a concussion. "Are you okay Jade?"

She nodded a bit, grabbing his hands. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"What?" He put his knife away, letting her take his hands.

"You got yourself into /so/ much shit just then, do you understand that?"

"She caused the shit not me. I was just protecting you. Do you really wanna know what would have happened if I let her go? This is what I do Jade, this is what happens when you're in a gang."

"I would've been fine, you didn't have to almost kill her!"

"Jade she would have killed you. I fucking saw it in her eyes. She wanted to see you bleeding out on that street. I had no fucking choice."

She stared at him for a while, deciding to change the subject. "... Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, she barely even touched me. Are you okay?" He asked again, worried she had a concussion from when she got hit.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." She hugged him tightly.

He nodded and hugged her back. "I'm sorry if I scared you baby." He whispered, starting to calm down.

She nodded a bit. "A hell of a lot, I thought you were going to die."

He smiled softly, "I'm to good at this to die sweetheart." He laughed, "No need to worry about me. I just didn't want you to have to see me like that."

She smiled a bit. "You sure?"

He nodded, "No one can even touch me." He laughed, pulling out of the hug to look at her. "Does it look like she even touched me?" He laughed.

"Well, no, but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. I just... Don't want any more trouble with them."

He sighed, "I wish I could promise you they would leave you alone. Do you want to come and stay with me?" He asked softly. "You'll be in safe territory and I can watch and protect you."

She nodded a bit. "I... think I'd like that."

He smiled, "Good, I'll be glad to have you stay with me. Do you want to head over now?" He asked softly.

"Sure."

He smiled, "Good, let's go inside and pack you a bag."

She nodded, taking his hand.

He led her inside, making sure to lock the door behind them. "Pack quick and then we can leave." He sighed, wondering if Cronus would come looking for them. "Do they know where you live?"

She shook her head, heading up the stairs. "I just know where they hang around."

He nodded, "I'll make sure to avoid it on the way home then." He sighed, following her up the stairs.

"Alright." Jade packed stuff

Karkat took her hand and led her to his car, driving home as fast as he could. He wanted to be out of rival territory as fast as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys, things have been crazy for me. The summer is ending and I had band camp, but luckily that is over and things have calmed down. I promise to update sooner now. Thanks for reading guys, please review and let us know what you think of it.**

* * *

Karkat walked into the bar, holding Jade's hand. He had Jade a little bit behind him, almost protectively, he wasn't to sure how the gang was going to react to her. "Hey, bitches." He laughed, walking up the gang and sitting down with them, he pulled Jade onto his lap.

Jade smiled a bit, leaning back into him.

Bro looked up from his drink. "Thank god you're here. Someone fucked with the Derse Demons and they're convinced it was one of us. Was it you?"

"They fucked with me first." He snapped back, meeting Bros gaze. "Bitch had it coming."

"Great. You started another fuckin' war. Good fuckin' job." He growled across the table. "Who's the skirt." He nodded at Jade, who looked down. She was pretty scared to make eye contact, especially with a Strider.

"Like I said, the bitch had it coming. She came up to me, she threatened Jade. She started the fucking war." He growled back, wrapping his around around Jade protectively. "And her name is Jade, you will not fucking insult her like that."

"What are you gonna do if I do, kiddo?" He glared. "We don't take girls unless they can fight."

Jade sunk back into him, feeling guilty for just being there.

"I can fucking take you Bro." He hissed back, "And I'm not asking you to have her fucking join. She's my girlfriend genius. Of course I wouldn't expect you to know what one looks like, considering the fact you can never get one." He laughed.

"I don't /want/ a girlfriend. I'd rather hook up with someone for a night than have a girlfriend."

"You only say that because they all run after the see your face in real light." He laughed. "People are only stupid enough to spend one night with you."

"Shut it, Vantas."

"Make me Bro." He laughed.

He stood up. "You wanna fight, you'll have to meet me outside."

Jade bit her lip. Did this always happen?

"To scared I'm gonna beat the shit out of you in front of everyone?" He laughed, getting up and putting Jade down on the chair.

Jade grabbed onto his sleeve. "Karkat..."

Bro smirked. "You think you're real fucking tough, don't you?"

He smiled at Jade. "It's fine Baby, I know how to handle him." He turned to Bro. "You say thy ever fucking time, yet you haven't done shit yet."

He lashed out, grabbing his wrist and twisting it back. "You're lucky you're still fucking here."

Jade let go of him, looking away. This was something she didn't want to see.

He twisted out of his grip. "Now we don't want to break my shooting hand right before a war." He teased Bro. "That won't end well for anyone. I'm one of your best shots. "

"Thought you said the girl shot." He grabbed him by the throat this time, slamming his head against the table.

"I did, but she's staying out of the gang. So right now I'm your best shot." He growled back, not even flinching at Bros move. He was use to it by now, and he really didn't care if Bro killed him. It would serve as ironic justice for everything the gang made him do.

Jade jumped up. "Stop it!"

Bro let go of him, staring at the girl for a while over his shades. There was something too familiar about her face that he couldn't recognize, until he put two and two together. "Harley."

Karkat scrambled to get in front of Jade. There was no way in hell he was going to let Bro near her. "Jade calm down. This is normal." He whispered to her, grabbing her hand.

Jade had silenced when he spoke her name. She was terrified of him, almost as much as she was of Dave.

Bro turned to Karkat. "Why the fuck are you with Harley?"

"Because I can be." He yelled back, "Why the fuck do you care?" Karkat held her hand tight, trying to comfort her.

"Because she shouldn't be around us! She shouldn't be around any fucking gangs, she'll get murdered!"

"She'll get killed no matter if she's in one or not, the Deres Demons have it out for her. And I want to protect her, she's safer with us."

"She's safer alone, I'm telling you." His voice dropped to a somewhat normal, less angry tone.

Jade gripped Karkat's hand, terrified still. She was more confused than ever.

"Why do you say that?" He asked calmly, trying to calm down for Jade's sake. He wrapped his arm around her, trying to comfort her a little.

"Because they have it out for us too already. If they find out she's with us, they're gonna fight her ten times harder. She's going to die."

Jade whimpered, burying her face in his chest.

He hugged her, rubbing her back gently. "I will personally make sure that never happens. We are better then them. They have no chance and you know it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because we are stronger then them and we are united. They don't have that, and that will hurt them."

"We're not stronger than them. There's more of them, anyway."

He sighed, "We can do this." It was getting harder and harder to stay positive.

"All of this to defend someone already half broken?" He grabbed onto Jade's shirt as a gesture, not meaning anything harmful by it.

She jumped almost three feet in the air, screaming. "Don't hurt me!" was the first thing that left her mouth.

Bro stepped back, shaking his head. "Harley, I'm the one that fixed you. Why would I hurt you?"

Jade didn't look at him, trembling now with fear and something like confusion.

"I didn't mean to start a war. That bitch started this, she got what she deserved." He hissed back, hugging Jade tighter and pulling her back a little. "And I don't care if shes broken or not, I will defend her, with my life."

"Looks like you're dead, then. We all are. But fine, keep 'er here. Just don't come crying to me when something else happens."

"We can handle this Bro. We just need some more people, once we have that, we've got this."

"Yeah, last time you tried that you picked up a girl."

"Shut up.' He snapped at Bro. "She was the only one even hitting the target. The rest weren't even close."

He rolled his eyes, sitting back down.

Jade hugged Karkat tightly, still scared. At this point, she wasn't sure of what, but she was terrified.

"Maybe if you actually did something maybe we would have more people." He snapped back, sitting down, pulling Jade onto his lap again. He held her tightly, "Are you okay?" He asked her softly.

She shook her head a bit. "I-I need some air," she murmured, getting up and walking quickly to the door.

Bro watched her walk out of the bar. "What's with her?"

"You just scared the fuck out of her, that's what's wrong." He yelled back, "You know what happened, you don't think it would make sense she wouldn't want people just grabbing her? Especially the older brother of the one who did it."

"I saved her life, Karkat!" he snapped, glaring at him.

"But that's not how she sees it. She sees it as everyone is out to kill her, and it doesn't help you're the older brother of the one who started all of this. She's terrified of you, and you need to know that and not touch her."

"She has to learn to understand. Do you want her to be safe with us or not?"

He sighed, "I'll calm her down and talk to her. Okay? She'll understand, she was just already scared from you stand there yelling about how she'll never be safe, about how she's going to fucking die. She was trembling before you even touched her."

"Alright." Bro sighed as well. "And, uh, when you go out there, tell her I'm sorry for scaring her."

He nodded, a little shocked Bro even knew what the word meant. "I will." He sighed, heading outside to look for Jade.

Jade wasn't right outside. She had run halfway down the street, ducked into an alley, and then caught her breath. She slumped down against the brick wall of a building, her face in her hands.

When he didn't see her outside he assumed she went to hide. He ran down the street to the nearest ally, calling out her name the whole time.

She didn't answer, holding her breath to stop herself from sobbing out loud.

He walked over to her, sitting next to her and pulling her onto a hug. "Tell me what you're thinking Jade." He whispered.

"I-I'm going to die," she choked out.

He shook his head, "No you are not, Jade. I will make sure of it. You will be fine."

"N-No, he's... He's completely right..."

"He's not right Jade. He just says shit like that to get under your skin. He was lying, and he says he's sorry for what he did."

"... Striders don't apologize."

He laughed, "Trust me, I know. But he really did say that. I was shocked he even knew what the word meant. He's trying really hard Jade, he wants you to be okay too. You're not alone here, we have your back. You will be safe and you will live."

"... Promise?"

"I swear on my life. You will not die under my watch."

She breathed out, hugging him tightly.

"Do you want to go back to the bar?" He asked softly, "You just have to be a little calmer around they guys, they won't hurt you I promise."

"I-I don't wanna go back."

"Why?"

"I don't like it there."

"What if I get the gang to chill at my house?" He suggested.

"I... I don't know, Karkat."

"You'll be safest with all of us there. And I promise they'll be nice and won't touch you."

"... How...?"

"We are a family, we stick together and help each other. If I'm protecting you so are they, and it'll be easier to keep watch with more eyes."

"I... Okay, if you're sure..."

He smiled, "I'm sure." He stood up and offered her his hand.

She took it, biting her lip.

He smiled reassuringly. "It'll be okay Jade. Everything will be fine." He led her back to the bar.

She just followed him silently.

He walked into the bar, "Bro, we shouldn't stay here. If there really is a war coming then being out on the open like this is the stupidest thing ever. Lets go to my house and figure out what the fuck we are going to do."

"They won't cross our territory."

"Yeah and that's what they thought about us, but I beat Meenah in their territory." He pointed out. "It's going to be different this time, I can feel it."

"... Alright, fine."

He nodded and started walking home with them, trailing Jade behind him. "Thank you, at least at my house we are armed."

"Yeah, yeah."

He sighed, "I fucked up big this time, didn't I? I should have just let the bitch be."

"Yeah. You fucked up."

"Damn it, I should have run before anyone saw me. They wouldn't have known it was us then."

He rolled his eyes. "Hmm."


	8. Chapter 8

Karkat led them in, bringing them into the kitchen and giving them all beers.

Jade hung back, sighing a bit.

Karkat offered her a beer, smiling. "Have you ever tired one before?" He laughed, cracking one open for her.

She looked down at the beer, then back up at him. "I didn't really want to..."

"Please Jade, just try it. For me." He smiled, "Just one little sip, it'll help you relax."

"I..." She rubbed he eyes, taking the bottle. "Fine."

He smiled, "Thank you Jade." He handed her the bottle, going back to drinking his own.

"Why are you thanking me?"

He shrugged, "For letting loose and having a little fun with us."

She shrugged a bit. "Well..."

"Well what? Come on Jade just try it. Just one little beer, that's all I'm asking." He laughed.

"Fiiiine." She laughed, taking a sip and pulling a face. "How do you drink this shit?"

He laughed, "It's good to us. Why you don't like it?"

"It tastes terrible!"

He laughed, "Well you don't have to drink it if you don't like it." He reached out to take her beer, planning on finishing it for her. "Do you want anything else then?"

"Noooo." She held it back.

He laughed, "I thought you said you hated it."

"I don't haaate it, it just tastes bad."

"So you think it tastes terrible, but you are still going to drink it? Yup that makes sense." He laughed.

"It's a good kind of terrible!" She took another sip, forcing it down.

"Yeah, sure it is." He laughed, "Really, you don't have to drink it. I have other stuff you'll like better."

"It's fine, Karkat."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, if you want to keep drinking it that's your choice."

She smiled, taking a few more swigs.

"But you're only getting one. You're small and I don't think you can handle more."

"You're not giving me enough credit."

He laughed, "This is your first time drinking right?"

"Yeah," she smirked. She was getting a bit giggly already. She took another long swig; the bottle was already half empty.

He glanced at the bottle, wondering if he should just take it away. "Yeah, you're not getting anymore tonight. I can already tell it's stating to effect you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She grinned at him. "I am perfectly normal." Another long drink.

"Yeah, you are so not giggly right now." He teased her, "And the Jade I know would not be just about chugging her beer." He reached out for her beer, "I think you had enough hun."

"I have nooooot!" She whined, holding it out of his reach.

He sighed, letting her have it. Luckily there wasn't much let in her bottle. "Fine, but that's all you're getting."

She laughed, finishing the bottle. "Seeeeeee?" she giggled, leaning heavily on him.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "You are not getting anymore."

She smiled, leaning up to whisper in his ear, "Karkat, guess what."

He laughed, "What Jade?" She was kinda cute drunk, he just felt bad she would have to deal with a hangover the next morning.

"I'm reeeally horny right now." She broke into a fit of giggles, resting her head on his shoulder.

He snorted, laughing hard and hoping that the guys did not hear her. Once he stopped laughing long enough to speak, he smiled at her. "Maybe later baby. You're a little to drunk right now."

"Ughhhh, Karkaaaaat! You /always/ make me waaait."

He laughed even harder, praying the guys didn't hear that one. They would never let it go. "Shh baby, trust me, you'll be glad I had you 're way to drunk now."

"Who caaaares?" She stepped back, crossing her arms.

"I care Jade. I am not going to take advantage of you while you are drunk." He sighed,walking out of the kitchen. "I'll be right back baby, I have to use the bathroom."

"You're not taking advantage of me if I'm asking for it!" she called after him, stumbling into the living room where Bro sat with a few other gang members.

Bec smiled at her, "Hey sexy why don't you come and sit with us for a little bit. Karkat's just being a dick to you, don't mind him. You can have so much fun with us. We won't deny you anything."

She smiled at him. "Really?"

Bec smiled at her, moving over so there was room on the couch for her, "Really baby."

She sat down next to him, reaching for his drink.

He smiled and gave it to her, grabbing a new one for himself. It was still mostly full, and a lot stronger than the one she had earlier. He put his arm around her, pulling her close.

She snuggled up to him, grinning as she downed it. "Oh- Damn, that's... Strong."

He smiled, "It's good isn't it?"

"Uh... I guess."

He smiled, waiting for her to finish it. "That's good baby."

She finished the bottle after a few moments of drinking.

He leaned into her, going in for a kiss.

She smiled, throwing her arms around him and kissing him almost viciously.

He smiled, kissing her back with passion. It wasn't long before he flipped them over.

She grabbed onto his shirt, biting his lip harshly.

Bro glanced over at them. "Whoa, there, Harley. Thought you were with Vantas."

Bec kept kissing her, ignoring Bro's comments. Of course she was with Vantas, she was just to drunk to even know the difference. His hands started inching up her shirt, he was grinding his hips against hers, they were really going at it.

Jade let him do so, moving down to his neck if he wasn't going to the same to her.

He started pulling her shirt up, stopping at her bra and running his fingers under it. "How do you like that baby?" He whispered in her ear.

"You'd better not tease me like Karkat..." she whispered back, biting his neck softly.

Karkat walked in the room, hearing Jade. "What the fucking hell Bec." He screamed, "What the fuck were you fucking thinking?" He grabbed him by the shirt and ripped him off of Jade, slamming him against the wall. "You better hope to god you have a fucking explanation for this. I swear to fucking god Bec, I will fuck you up. What the fuck were you doing?"

"Karkat, relaaaaax. I just wanna fuck someone."

"Stop." He growled at Jade, trying hard not to bed mad at her. It was pretty obvious she was drunk off her ass. "Baby, who gave you another drink?" He asked, sounding somewhat calmer. He still held Bec against the wall..

"He did." She smiled. "It's okay though!"

"Why is it okay Jade?" He asked, glaring at Bec for getting her drunk. He wanted to kill him.

"It didn't mean anything, he was just trying to help me out."

Bec glared right back.

"Trying to help you?" He hissed at Bec, his hand going to Bec's throat. "He wasn't helping you baby. He was just going to get you drunk. You need to fucking ignore assholes like him." His grip tightened cutting off Bec's air supply.

Bec gagged, struggling to get oxygen in. Fuck, he was actually going to die.

Bro took her by the shoulders, steering her away from the scene. "Okay, Harley, let's get you sobered up," he said loudly, walking her into the kitchen. But really he just gave her more beer.

Karkat ignored him, trusting that he wouldn't be stupid enough to cross him like that. He tightened his grip even more. "You like that Bec? Huh? Is this fucking fun for you Bec? You seemed to really like it before, you must love this. " He screamed, "This is what you get for fucking with Jade."

"I-I didn't f-fuck with Jade!" he choked out, gasping for breath.

"You got her drunk, and then almost ripped her shirt off. How fucking far would you have gone if I didn't walk in?" He screamed, slamming him into the wall again.


	9. Chapter 9

He cried out in agony, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Scared to fucking look at me now?" He screamed, "Fucking face me like a fucking man, you fucking coward." He slammed him against the wall again. "Ohh does this fucking hurt? Do you want me to stop?" He growled, tightening his grip even more.

He screamed each time his head hit the wall, cutting off his own air supply even more. He couldn't breathe at all and he could feel it. His head felt like lead.

"I didn't hear a stop." He teased, a sick smile filling his face. "What's the matter Bec? Scared you really fucked up this time? This is the last fucking time you cross me. I'm done with you, the whole fucking gang is done with your shit. You'd be more use to us dead. And I get the honor of killing you. Now open your fucking eyes and face me like a real fucking man." He slammed him again, " I can make this last all fucking day. It'll be over so much quicker if you just open your fucking eyes and face me."

He shook his head eyes shut tight as a cry escaped his lips. "S-stop..."

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. You want it tighter?" He laughed, tightening his grip and slamming him into the ground. He put his knees on his chest, punching his face with his free hand. "How's that for you? Like that better?"

He coughed, his struggles becoming weaker and weaker.

"Having trouble fighting?" He laughed, slamming his head again. "Should have fucking thought of that earlier, maybe if you didn't try to fuck my girlfriend you wouldn't be in this fucking mess. Hell who am I kidding, we fucking hate you, you would have ended up like this eventually."

He didn't respond, his eyes glazing over though they started into his.

Karkat stared at him , knowing he just killed him. "Fuck." He whispered, realizing he really just took someone life. "Oh fuck." He said again, this time a little louder. He got up and went into the kitchen to find Bro, his face white as a ghost.

Bro leaned against the counter, keeping a close eye on Jade as she finished what was now her fourth beer. He glanced over at him. "What?"

His eyes locked on Jade. "I swear to God Bro, if she gets alcohol posioning I will fucking kill you. Why the fuck would you give her more?" He walked over to Jade and took the beer. "And I need you to hide a body." He sighed, "I uh...killed Bec."

A smile spread over his lips. "You killed someone?"

"Yes." He sighed, "He would have died soon enough, no one likes him, I just made it sooner rather then later." He glared at Bro, "Now why the fuck did you give her more beer."

"So she wouldn't have to watch you murder someone. I'm proud of you, you lil' shit." He ruffled his hair, grinning. "You did good."

Jade reached for a fifth beer, though she tripped and landed on her ass on the floor by Karkat.

Karkat picked her up, shaking his head. "No more Baby, trust me you don't need anymore." He sighed. He turned to Bro, "And what if you gave her alcohol poisoning? She's small, four beers is enough to knock her out, maybe even kill her."

"Bring her to the bathroom, she'll puke it all up. It'll be fine." Bro shrugged.

He sighed, "Yeah, she'll really appreciate that." He picked her up and started to carry her to the bathroom. "Can you take care of Bec for me? I'd rather not have her sober up and see that."

"Yeah, sure." He smirked. "I'm proud of you, kid."

He shook his head, "You are proud of me for killing one of our own?"

"I'm proud of you for killing. Kid didn't do shit anyway."

He sighed, and shook his head, carrying Jade to the bathroom. "How are you feeling hun?" He asked her.

She just groaned in response, rolling out of his grip and onto the floor.

"I'll take that as the effects are starting to wear off." He sighed, lifting her up and leaning her against the toilet. "I'm going to kill Bro for giving you more beer."

"Nooo," she whined, her eyes closed tightly. "Ugh... Everything is so bright..."

He got up and turned the light off for her, "No what baby? You still feel drunk?"

"Don't kill 'im..." she mumbled, disregarding the last question.

He hoped no one would tell her what he did to Bec earlier, he didn't think she would be happy with him if she knew. "He shouldn't have given you even more." He sighed, "You already had way to much."

"Don't care..."

He sighed, "I'm not going to kill him Jade. I don't even think that's possible. He would kill me first. I'll just fuck him up a little."

"Don't... Don't touch him." She laid on the floor. "I feel like shiiiit..."

"So you don't want me to do anything?" He asked softly, rubbing her back. "I know baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to drink so much. I should have stopped you."

"I'm never drinking anything again," she moaned, resting her head against the bathtub.

He laughed, "You say that now. Just wait until next time. You just need to learn not to drink as much, limit yourself a little."

She shook her head, leaning over the toilet finally and throwing up.

He rubbed her back gently. "Shh baby, give it a few hours, once you throw it all up you'll start to feel better."

* * *

After Jade finished puking up all the beer Karkat carried her to bed and let her pass out. He laid next to her, gently stroking her hair as he waited for her to wake up. He was still trying to decide how to tell her what happened. He really didn't want to be keeping secrets from her, especially one this big.

After a while she did wake up, smiling a little when she saw him looking into her eyes. The smile quickly faded when she came to realize how much her head was pounding.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, seeing her smile fade.

"My head," she groaned. "What happened last night?"

He sighed and looked away, feeling guilty and ashamed. "Umm...How much do you remember?" He asked softly, trying to avoid the question.

"Nothing," she mumbled. "Just coming homE with you."

He sighed, "I gave you a beer, and then-" He paused having trouble saying the name, it just made him feel even more ashamed. "Bec gave you more, even though I tried to cut you off, and then Bro waited until I was...busy...and then he gave you two more beers. Then you spent the rest of the night with me, puking your guts out."

"Who the fuck is Bec?" she mumbled, rolling over and rubbing her eyes.

"The guy you made out with. He gave you some really strong shit, and you guys started making out...until you kinda moaned my name and I walked in and found you guys." He sighed, "I ripped him off of you and.." He stopped not wanting to tell her the rest, he already told her to much.

"And...?" She blinked a bit, turning back to him.

He shook his head and looked away. "You don't want to know the rest." He whispered.

"... Why not?" She pushed herself up, despite her pounding head. "What happened?"

He sat up with her, still unable to look her in the eyes. "If I tell you you'll hate me." He whispered, "I -I really fucked up."

"What did you do?" Her voice began to grow panicked. She grabbed onto his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.


	10. Chapter 10

"I-I killed Bec. I lost control and I ripped him off of you and I...I strangled him." He whispered, "He would've been dead soon anyway. No one in the gang likes him, he's done a lot of shit. No one even tried to stop me."

"You... What?" She stared at him, horrified.

"I killed Bec." He whispered, staring at her guilt and regret filled his eyes. "I was just trying to teach him a lesson for doing that to you and...and I couldn't stop myself."

"Y-You killed someone." Her face drained of any color it had left.

He nodded and looked away, unable to met her gaze. "I understand if you hate me."He started to get up to leave her alone, she probably hated him and wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

She grabbed his arm. "Don't."

"Don't you hate me? He asked softly, sitting down again and reaching for her hand.

She shook her head slowly. "But... You just..."

He smiled, glad she didn't hate him, "I know baby, and I hate myself for doing it. I just want to undo it, if I could have stopped myself I would have."

She sighed, getting up and starting to pace. "What happens when people find out, Karkat?"

He watched her from the bed, "No one is going to find out. Bro is taking care of the body, Bec had no friends or family other than us and everyone in the gang hated him. He basically went missing years ago when he joined us. No one is looking for him or will miss him."

"... Oh."

He got up and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so fucking sorry baby." He sighed.

She bit her lip, hugging him back.

He sighed, "I'll leave if you want me to."

"No."

He pulled back and kissed her, "God I love you Jade." He whispered, kissing her again.

She kissed him back slowly, a bit scared now.

He felt her hesitation, "You're scared of me now aren't you?" He sighed.

She nodded slightly. "Karkat, you just murdered someone."

"But I would never even think of hurting you Jade."

"It's hard not to think that after what happened."

He sighed, hating himself. She was scared of him now and it was all his fault. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, letting go of her and stepping back to give her a little space.

Jade looked down. "I... I'm going downstairs," she murmured. "I need some time alone."

He nodded, "I understand baby." He sighed, watching her leave.

She went downstairs, freezing when she saw who was leaning up against the broken front door.

Dave smirked at her. "Hey, Harley."

Her mouth went dry, eyes wide as she tried to force out a scream. Apparently he thought quicker, grabbing her and slapping his hand over her mouth before she could.

Karkat screamed in frustration, punching the wall and collapsing on his bed. He need to gave Jade some time alone downstairs.

Dave dragged her outside, taking her into the back yard so no one would see what he was about to do to her.

She kicked and screamed into his hand the entire time, tears stinging her eyes. Fuck. Oh, /fuck/, this was a bad idea.

He pulled his knife out, silencing her screams with a single small cut on her arm. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her there. "You were so quiet last time. What happened to that?" he murmured, slicing across her stomach.

Karkat stayed upstairs, he wanted to go see Jade so had but he knew she wanted to be alone. He just hoped Bro was able to clean up down there before she saw anything.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, earning a deep stab to the shoulder and a slap to the face. "Shut it," he growled.

Karkat sat up, hearing a scream from his open window. He got up and looked out, seeing Dave and Jade. "Jade!" He yelled, grabbing his knife and gun and running to her.

His eyes darted up to the open window. He dropped his hold on her, not even bothering with the knife and just taking off.

Karkat ran to Jade, ignoring Dave, he wouldn't be able to catch him anyway. His eyes went wide when he saw the knife in her shoulder. "Jade, where did he hurt you?" He asked picking her up and carrying her inside.

She was sobbing too hard to answer him properly, her good arm wrapped around her bleeding stomach.

He put her on the table and gently moved her arm and shirt. Shit, he got her good, she needed stitches. "Jade, do you want me to take you to the ER or do you want me to take care of this myself?" He really didn't want to have to take her to the ER, they asked too many questions and he could easily treat this himself.

She shook her head, her eyes closed tightly. She didn't want to see how much she was bleeding.

He sighed, "That's not an answer baby. Is it okay if I just fix you?" He asked softly faking a calm tone, he didn't want her to panic.

"Fix me!" she screamed. "I'm not going anywhere!"

He nodded, "Just take a deep breath and calm down." He whispered, and ran to get the first aid kit. He pulled out string and a needle. "This is going to sting a little." He whispered, starting to stitch her stomach wound.

She refused to look. Nothing could sting more than her shoulder.

When he was done he wrapped it in gaze and moved on to her shoulder. That was really going to hurt her, he grabbed a towel and handed it to her. "I'm sorry baby but this one is going to hurt a lot more. Bite down on this okay?" He gently grabbed the handle of the knife and looked at her. "Tell me when you are ready."

She nodded a bit, her face wet with tears. She bit down.

He quickly pulled the knife out, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Once it stopped bleeding he stitched it up and wrapped it. "How does that feel?" He asked her softly.

She dropped the towel, trembling. "I-It doesn't."

"What do you mean darling?" He asked softly, picking her up and carrying her to the couch.

"It doesn't hurt. I can't feel anything."

"Anything? Not even me touching you?" He asked softly, keeping his panic out of his voice. This was not good at all.

"H-Hardly."

He nodded and laid her on the couch. "Okay, I'll be right back Jade. I'm just going to call Bro. Yell for me if anything happens, okay?" He walked back to the kitchen and pulled his cell out, calling Bro.


	11. Chapter 11

Bro picked up after a while. "What?"

"Dave knifed Jade." Was the first thing out of his mouth, "I stitched her up but can't feel anything right now."

"Wait, how?"

"He fucking broke in when she was alone downstairs." He sighed, "He dragged her outside and sliced her stomach and fucking dug his knife in her shoulder."

"Is she alright? Did you get ahold of him?" He grabbed his keys.

"I don't know, that's why I'm calling you. I'm worried it could be shock." He sighed, "And no, he got away while I was running downstairs. He bolted as soon as I spotted them."

"Alright, I'm on my way there."

He smiled, glad Bro was coming to help him. "Thanks Bro." He hung up the phone and went back to where Jade was. "How are you doing baby?" He asked her softly.

She opened her eyes to look up at him. "I don't know," she murmured.

"Can you feel anything yet?" He asked softly, grabbing her hand.

She shook her head.

He sighed and sat next to her, "Bro is on his way over. He'll be able to help you."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Positive. He knows what to do."

She nodded a bit, reaching for his hand. "I-I'm scared."

Takes her hand. "Don't be baby. You'll be fine."

"Promise?"

He nodded, "I swear on my life. You will be fine, Bro knows how to help you. Nothing bad will /ever/ happen to you when I'm around."

She pulled him down for a kiss.

He kissed her back, hugging her close.

"How can you promise things like that?" she asked quietly after a moment.

He pulled her onto his lap,"Because I will protect you, no matter what it takes." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She closed her eyes, nodding slowly.

Bro walked in at that point, a bit panicked. "Alright, what's the problem?" he asked as he walked over, dropping his keys on the coffee table.

"She still can't feel anything." He sighed, "I was able to fix up everything he did but I don't know what to do now."

Jade opened her eyes to look at him, still scared and trembling.

"Okay, uh, fuck..." He ran a hand through his hair, tossing his hat aside. "Maybe we should just take her to the hospital."

"No!" Jade shook her head. "I can't!"

"That's why I fixed her up myself, they ask too many questions." He sighed.

"Well... What else can I do?"

"I don't know, that's why I called you. I don't even know what's wrong with her." He sighed.

"Maybe she can sleep it off."

"That's a stupid fucking idea." He got up, gently putting Jade back on the couch. "Bro, can I talk to you alone?" He asked, walking out of the room.

Bro followed him. "What?"

"We need to bring her to the fucking hospital, can you help me convince her to go? Or if she still refuses can you help me force her to go?" He asked.

"... Who's gonna pay for that? She's a fighter, Karkat, I really think she'll be fine."

"I would find a way." He sighed, "It's easy to scam credit cards. But fine, we can wait. But if she gets worse I am fucking dragging her ass to the ER whether she likes it or not."

"Give it a day, alright? She'll be fine."

"Fine, but if anything happens I will be taking her, okay? I would need your help though, she won't go very willingly."

"Yeah, I get it. It's fine."

Karkat nodded and went back to Jade. He sat down and pulled her on his lap. "Bro thinks we should wait and see how you are feeling tomorrow."

She nodded. "Alright.."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her softly.

"I'm not." She looked up at him. "But... I'll be okay, right?"

He nodded, "Okay baby,just...tell me if anything changes please." He hugged her tighter, still worried for her, he had a foreboding feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen to her.

"I will." She clung to his shirt, closing her eyes. "Can I sleep...?"

He looked up at Bro, wondering if it was a good idea. "Uhh...just for a little while, okay sweetheart. I'll wake you in a couple of hours."

Jade nodded, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

He rubbed her back gently, watching her closely. He kissed the top of her head, "Sweet dreams darling."

She smiled a bit, drifting off to sleep.

After a couple of hours Karkat gently shook Jade away. "Wake up Jade." He whispered, brushing her hair from her face.

Jade's eyes fluttered open after a few moments. "Huh...?"

"It's time to wake up darling." He smiled.

"Mmm... I don't wanna..."

"You can go back to sleep in a few minutes ,okay? I just want to know how you are feeling."

"I... Can you poke my shoulder or something? My shoulder was what was hit, right?"

He nodded and gently poked her shoulder. "Does that hurt?"

She winced a bit; it was still pretty sore. Good.

."I'm sorry." He whispered, noticing her wince, though he was glad she was feeling again.

"Don't be. I can feel." She smiled. "I'm okay."

He smiled back, "I'm so fucking glad baby." He hugged her tighter.

She reached up, kissing him. "Is Bro still here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he's in the kitchen. He'll be leaving soon though, the gang's going out today. But we can stay here if you don't feel like going out."

"I wanna get out of here."

He nodded and got up, "Then we should be leaving soon." He sighed, helping her up. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen; he pulled Jade into a hug, feeling like this would be one of the last times he ever held her.

She blinked slowly. "Karkat...?"

"Yeah?" He asked her, still not letting her go.

"What's the matter?" She looked up at him.

He shrugged, "I don't know Jade. I just have a bad feeling about today."

"... Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, it's just a feeling in my gut." He sighed.

"Well... Maybe if we go out it'll take your mind off of things."

He nodded, "Yeah maybe." He grabbed her hand and walked into the kitchen.

Bro glanced at them. "Ready?"

He nodded, "Yeah, where are we going?" He asked.

"Bar, as usual."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll drive." He walked outside and got in his car.

Jade followed him out, holding his hand tightly.

Karkat drove them to the bar, getting out of the car and grabbing her hand again. He walked into the bar with her, greeting the gang.

The gang greeted him back as usual, Bro taking his usual seat at the end of the bar. He watched the door carefully.

Karkat sat with Jade, wrapping a arm around her waist. He ordered a beer, assuming Jade didn't want anything after last night.

She watched his glass, seemingly zoned out as she sat on his lap.

"You okay, baby?" He asked her softly.

"I'm... Scared," she murmured.

"Why? What's wrong baby?" He asked her softly, hugging her a little tighter.

"I have the same feeling," she whispered, turning and pressing her forehead against his.

"It's okay baby, everything's going to be fine." He whispered, trying to ignore his own feeling of dread. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

She nodded a bit, kissing him softly. "Promise?"

"I promise sweetheart." He smiled, kissing her back.

She smiled, eyes darting over to meet Bro's hidden gaze. It was then that she looked at the door. Her face drained of color when she saw Dave, again, in the doorway. A cigarette hung from his mouth. "Thought I'd find you here," he called across the bar.


	12. Chapter 12

Bro spun around, knocking his drink over and jumping out of his chair. "Get the fuck out of here."

Karkat spun around, pushing jade behind him protectively. "Why the fuck are you in our territory?" He yelled, fingers inching towards the knife in his pocket. He was itching to just stab him now and get revenge for Jade. "I will fucking gut you." He hissed at Dave.

Jade stumbled behind him, bursting into tears. "Karkat, don't!"

Dave smiled a bit. "All I want is the girl. Hand her over and no one gets hurt. I can leave everyone alone and I won't be back."

Bro glanced at Karkat, sighing in defeat. "Just give her up."

Jade clung to him, sobbing in protest.

"No way in hell." He snapped at Bro. "I will not fucking give her to Dave. He will fucking kill her." He backed up a little, protecting Jade from both Bro and Dave now.

"Give her up, Vantas." Bro growled. He walked over to him, wrapping his fingers around Jade's wrist and pulling her to him.

He grabbed Jade, pulling her back and standing between them again. He pulled his knife out, "She is fucking staying with me." He growled, "We are not giving her up to save our own asses. It's just Dave, all alone, we can take him."

Dave laughed. "You think I'm dumb enough to walk in here without backup?" He stepped away from the doorway, quite a few people filing in after him.

"Fuck." Karkat sighed, "I can still take Dave down," He smiled, "I know how to fucking throw knives." He lifted the knife, taking aim at Dave.

Bro's eyes widened. grabbing Jade again and beginning to run with her to get the hell out of there. She didn't need to see what was about to go down. He paused when he was near Dave, thinking too quickly to process anything. He shoved her at him. "There! Take her!"

Karkat throw the knife, thinking Bro was being smart and taking Jade outside. His heart stopped when he saw Bro shove Jade at Dave. "What the fuck Bro." Was the first thing out of his mouth, then he realized where he was aiming. "Jade watch out!" He screamed trying to save her.

A cry escaped her lips as it struck her in the chest. She collapsed in front of Dave.

Dave stepped back, his normal poker face even looking a bit scared. He continued to back towards the door, hitting Cronus's shoulder to get his attention and get everyone else to make a break for the door.

Bro stood there, his hand over his mouth. He did it this time and he couldn't save her again. That much he knew.

"Jade!" Karkat screamed, running to her. He fell to the ground next to her, pulling her into his lap. "Baby, I'm so sorry." He whispered, crying for the first time in years. "Please be okay." He cried, trying to stop the bleeding. "Don't die on me Jade."

She stared up at him, looking more hurt than ever. "You... You promised..."

Bro had to look away. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Why was he being so /emotional/?

"I know baby." He sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I'm so sorry baby, I wanted to protect you so bad. I was trying to hurt Dave not you." He hugged her tighter, "I'm so sorry Jade." He cried.

"I-I told you not to..." She winced as he held her closer.

He let her go a little, realizing he was hurting her. "I know baby, but it was the only way to make you safe. He wouldn't have left you alone any other way." He started stroking her hair, "I'm so sorry baby."

She closed her eyes, her head falling back on his arm. "I-I'll be alright... I... I would've been dead right off if it hit anything important..."

He nodded, latching on to the hope she would be okay. "That's good baby." He smiled, "Do you want me to take you to the ER?" HE asked softly. "I don't think I can fix this."

"N-No, I... Trust you..."

"Jade, I don't know if I can fix this." He sighed, "I don't want to hurt you again." He cried, "Besides, I don't have anything to fix it with."

"Please... Just... Try." She opened her eyes again, looking at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, laying her down. He turned to Bro , "Go find a fucking first aid kit." He hissed at Bro, already blaming him for hurting Jade.

Bro shook his head slowly. "There's no chance. Don't waste your time."

Jade bit her lip. "Please, Bro, I want him to try..."

"Just go get a fucking first aid kit." He hissed at Bro, "I want to fucking try." He turned back to Jade. "I'm so sorry." He cried again, grabbing her hand.

Bro turned to look at the bartender for help, unsure of where else to find one. The bartender led him to the back.

Jade held onto his hand, tears streaming down her own face as well. "You promised me..."

He held her hand tight. "I know baby, I'm so sorry. You're going to be okay Jade. I will fix you." He cried, tears streaming down his face too.

"But... How can I trust you anymore...?" She continued to stare up at him.

"You can baby. I'm so sorry, I tried my hardest. I really did." He sighed, "All I wanted to do was to protect you Jade. I fucked up big this time."

"I love you." She bit her lip slightly.

"I love you too." He whispered, taking the first aid kit when Bro finally came back with it. He kissed her gently, "This may hurt a little." He whispered.

She nodded a bit, taking a deep breath.

He grabbed the knife handle, "I have to take this out Jade." He sighed, "I'm sorry baby, this will hurt. Are you ready?" He whispered.

"Please, just hurry up." She closed her eyes.

He nodded, quickly pulling the blade out, careful not to hurt her anymore. As soon as it was out he put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

She let out a scream, the knife tilting a bit as he pulled it out. It scraped against her lungs. She began to cough, trying to bring air into her lungs again rather than blood.

"Jade, what's wrong?" He asked, terrified by her scream. He kept putting pressure on her chest, but the bleeding wouldn't stop. He started to panic, why wasn't this working? Why wouldn't the bleeding stop?

"I-I c-can't... Breathe..." she choked out, coughing harder. Blood had begun to rise to her lips.

"No!" He cried, "No Jade, don't die." Tears were streaming down his face as he pulled her into a hug. "Jade I'm so sorry baby. All I want to do is help you and I keep hurting you. Don't die baby, please."

Jade opened her eyes again, looking up at him. Her entire face was full of agony and fear. She didn't want to die either.

When he saw her face his heart broke, he was the reason she was dying. He was the reason she was in so much pain. He was the reason she was terrified right now. He stroked her hair trying to calm her down. He knew she was going to die now, as soon as the blade hit her lung any chance she had was gone, he just wanted to calm her down, make things as easy as possible for her. "Just relax baby." He whispered to her, "I'm right her with you, just close your eyes and sleep Jade. Everything will feel better if you go to sleep."

She closed her eyes slowly, her grip on his hand loosening with every shuddering, bloody breath that left her body.

"That's it baby." He whispered, "Just relax and go to sleep, you will feel so much better." He kissed her forehead, "I love you Jade." He cried, his tears falling on her face. "

She coughed, struggling to say it back.

"Shhh Jade. Don't talk, just sleep." He whispered, holding her close and rocking her gently. He was covered in her blood by now, but he didn't care, all he was worried about was making her as comfortable as could be. He wanted her to stop hurting.

Jade's body went limp, as she took one last dying breath.

Karkat sat there, slowly rocking her dead body. He refused to accept that she was dead. He wouldn't be able to handle it, she was the first girl he truely loved, the first girl he wasn't just with for sex, and he killed her. He prematurely ripped her life from her sweet innocent hands. He was the reason she painfully bleed out in his arms. After a few minutes Karkat gently placed her body on the ground and stood up turning to face Bro. His expression hardened when he met Bro's eyes. "This is your fault" He hissed, his voice cracking, showing the pain he was trying so hard to hide. "You fucking killed her, a sweet /innocent/ girl, to save your worthless murderous ass." He glared at Bro, before turning around and walking out. "I'm going to fucking find Dave and get fucking revenge." He growled, whipping his eyes to hide the fact that he was crying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update...school has been crazy busy and I've been working hard on finishing my cosplay and to be honest I was so busy I forgot that I never finished posting this. I hope you guys enjoy this, please read and review. ((warning the chapters from here on out get very violent and graphic))**

* * *

Dave walked along the road, seemingly safe in his own territory. He eyed the ground, but that wasn't what he was looking at. He was looking at Harley's bleeding body. Her scream still echoed through his mind and he knew he was the cause of it, behind everything.

Karkat drove up behind him silently. He parked his car in an ally, a few feet behind Dave. He got out of his car, grabbing a chloroform soaked rag and his knife on his way out. He walked up behind Dave, "Hey Fuckass." He yelled, grabbing Dave's arm and spinning him around to face him.

Dave jumped, staring at him behind his shades. "You can't be here," he whispered.

"Why the fuck can't I?" He hissed back.

"Because it's our territory." He ripped his arm away, finding his strength again.

"I don't fucking care who's territory it is. You came into my fucking territory, my fucking bar no less, and killed jade. You killed my girl " He yelled, grabbing his arm again and twisting it, not enough to break it, but enough to hurt Dave.

He winced a bit, trying to pull away again. "Stop fucking yelling, someone's gonna hear you."

"What, don't want help? You really think you can take me all alone Dave? Well, you got another thing coming." He lifted Dave up, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to his car. He threw him in the backseat and climbed in the driver's seat. He throw the rag on the floor next to him, planning on using it to knock Dave out when he got him to his place.

Dave yelled out almost immediately for backup, but no one could come in time. He hit his head on the door as he was thrown into the back, and rolled off the seat and onto the floor. He sat up quickly, fumbling with the door. He'd rather jump out than have to take this.

Karkat locked the doors, and started to drive off. "Nice try Dave." He laughed, "There is no getting out of this."

He screamed, holding his head in his hands. "I'm fucking sorry! I know you loved her and I did at one point too and I fucked up! I fucked up a lot and I wanted to keep her safe too but I never could and I kept hurting her just like you did and we're on the same page, bro, alright?!"

"You tracked her down twice to kill her." He screamed back. "How the fuck do you go from loving her to that? You beat her, twice. She was so sweet and innocent. How the fuck do you justify hurting her like that? We are not the same Dave, you hurt her on purpose. You smiled as you tried to beat her to death. I would never even think of doing that." He hissed, "I would never do to her what you did."

"I was high off my /ass/! I lost control of myself, it was never on purpose!"

"All three times?" He yelled, "You fucking track her down when you're high? And what the fuck changed to make you stop loving her? Was it the fact she was terrified of you?" He taunted him, "Was it the fact that when you look at her you can see consent fear in her eyes, fear you caused"

"I didn't stop loving her! I tried to protect her after what I did the first night!" he yelled back, tears welling in his eyes at remembering her. How it wasn't always fear in her eyes. Before that one night, her eyes sparkled and she would laugh with him all the time. After it, when he did see her, it /was/ the fear that he caused that took place of the sparkle.

"Then why the fuck did you track her down to my house? Why the fuck did you beat her again? Why the fuck did you track her down earlier today? And how the fuck did you even protect her? What did she even need protection from? We were protecting her from you." He growled, his grip on the wheel tightening.

"I tried to protect her from /you/ guys and then I turned out to be the one she needed protecting from. I don't feel great about it, alright?!"

"That's not a fucking why!" He yelled, "You tracked her down and broke in, that's not something you do high. And you never needed to protect her from us, we never fucking did anything to her."

"We're rivals! Of course I did!"

"Rivals or not, we, unlike you, have limits. We wouldn't hurt someone innocent like her."

"I didn't fucking mean to!" he screamed, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"I don't care if you meant to or not, you still fucking hurt her." He yelled, pulling into his driveway and turning around to face him. His expression was murderous and filled with hate for Dave. "You still fucking tracked her down to take her from us, to fucking kill her."

"I wasn't going to kill her!"

"What the fuck were you going to do with her then? You tried to fucking kidnap her from us."

"Because I wanted her back! I told you I wasn't going to hurt anyone!"

"She was fucking terrified of you. Do you really think she would want to be back with you?"

"I needed to talk to her."

"What the fuck were you going to talk to her about? You didn't need to kidnap her to talk to her. "

"I wasn't going to kidnap her, alright? I needed to talk to her in private!"

"What the fuck did you even need to talk to her about? She can't even be in the same fucking bar as you without freaking out, what the fuck made you think she would he okay being alone with you?"

"I don't know, alright?!" he snapped, slumping down against the back seat. "I don't fucking know."

"I'm fucking done with this." He sighed, grabbing the rag and getting out. He opened the back door and covered Dave's mouth with the rag. "Night night fuckass." He laughed.

Dave gasped, sharply inhaling the chemicals on the rag and feeling his senses shut down slowly but quickly. His eyes drifted shut in a matter of seconds.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Sorry for the slow updates, school and band keep me busy. But you will be happy to know that, like requested, we wrote a sequel to A Cheesy Love Quote. Actually we wrote two different endings, one is the original one I wrote with Vriska admin, and the other one is one I wrote a few days ago. I will post them both together after I finish posting this story

* * *

Karkat smiled, and dragged Dave inside. He dragged Dave to his basement tying him to a chair with his wrists bound behind him. He tied Dave's legs to the chair, and sat down a few feet in front of him, waiting for him to wake up.

It took a while, but eventually his eyes did flutter open. He panicked, not knowing where the hell he is. "What the fuck-"

He smiled at Dave. "And the sleeping beauty awakes." He laughed, pulling out his knife and stepping closer.

"W-What are you doing..."

"Just having a little fun." He laughed, stepping closer and running his knife along his cheek, cutting it gently.

Dave thrashed, trying to get away quickly. There was no where for him to go, however, and he was stuck to suffer as the blade bit into his cheek.

"You are trapped." He laughed, ripping off Dave's shades and crushing them. "Like I said, you are not getting out of this one. You hurt my Jade, you need to pay." He run his blade down Dave's cheek to his chest, not using enough pressure to cut him, but enough to make Dave nervous.

"She wasn't yours." He glared at him.

"Yes she was. I was protecting her from you." He hissed, "She loved me and I loved her, and you killed her."

"It was your blade!" he snapped.

"And it was aimed at you, because you had her terrified. If your dumbass of a brother didn't push her in the way she wouldn't be dead." He yelled.

"He's not a dumbass!"

"He pushed Jade in front of my fucking knife. Besides I thought you fucking hated him"

"He's still my brother!"

"I don't fucking care." He yelled, slapping Dave across the face. He held his knife up to his throat. "All that I care about is getting revenge on your sorry ass."

Dave flinched, trying to squirm away from him.

"Scared?" He taunted him, running the blade down his chest, cutting him the whole way down. He stopped inches from Dave's groin, "You wouldn't want me to damage your precious family jewels now would you." He laughed.

Shaking, Dave watched him run the knife across his body. "You're gonna kill me anyway, huh?"

"Maybe...maybe not. It all depends on how entertaining your screams are." He laughed, "If I feel like you had enough I will let you go." He lied perfectly, he really did plan on killing Dave, but he wanted to watch him hope and suffer, he wanted to watch the hope leave his eyes when he finally killed Dave.

"Yeah, right." He snorted.

"Fine then, don't believe me." He laughed, sliding the knife down the rest of the way, slicing right into his dick. "I can keep going if you want, cut it off completely."

He screamed, tossing his head back.

He smiled, "I'll take that as a keep going." He laughed, slicing the rest of the way down and cutting it off. "Now how does that feel Dave?"

"Fuck!" he screamed, shaking his head. The pain was evident on his face.

He smiled, "That hurts doesn't it? This is the least of it, it's just going to get worse and worse all night long." He pulled the blade out of Dave's crotch.

"F-Fuck you," he choked.

"To bad you can't do that anymore." He laughed.

Dave stared up at him, panting. His throat was already sore.

"You seem tired Dave. Here let me help you sleep." He laughed, punching him dead in the face.

He grunted, trying to duck away from him. Blood gushed from his now-broken nose.

He kept punching him, over and over again, knocking Dave out.

He just took it, unable to fight back in any way.

As soon as Dave was knocked out Karkat untied him. He carried him over to the table and threw him down, tying him up and waiting for him to wake up again.

Again, it took a while for him to wake up. When he did, he stared up at him, almost calmly.

"You seem very calm for someone who is about to be gutted."

"W-What?"

"You heard me Strider, why do you think I have you spread eagle on a table."

"Karkat, /please/." It was at that moment that his phone went off, the caller id lighting up with Aradia's pretty picture.

He ignored his pleas, grabbing the phone, "Tell her you are fine and just left town for a few days to mourn Jade." He hissed, "Or else I will kill her too."

"F-Fine, just let me pick up."

Karkat nodded and opened the phone, holding it to Dave's ear. "If you say anything else at all she will die." He whispered, giving Dave one last warning.

"H-Hey, Aradia?" he said shakily, cursing himself out mentally for not being able to keep a steady voice.

"Dave? What's wrong? You don't sound too good." Those were the first words out of her mouth. She walked the streets of their territory, eyes fixed on the sky as she spoke.

"I, um..." He looked up at Karkat. "I'm out of town."

"Out of town? Why?"

"Because... Jade just died."

Aradia went quiet. "Oh... I'm sorry..."

Karkat smiled, glad Dave was pulling this off. "Good now get her to hang up." He whispered.

"Y-Yeah. Hey, um, could you do me a favor, babe?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. What do you need?"

"C-Call 911 and bring them to 612 Hivebent Av. And run."


	15. Chapter 15

Karkat closed the phone cutting off the call. He dropped the phone, crushing it under his foot. "Now you've done it fuckass." He yelled, "She's deader than dead now. And I'm taking you somewhere else to finish you off." He slammed Dave's head into the table knocking him out. He quickly untied him and carried him to his car, throwing him in the backseat. He was careful to leave no evidence behind, making sure the cops would have no reason to investigate his house. He drove quickly to Jade's house, dragging Dave to the basement and tying him up on a table. While he waited for Dave to wake up he collected different knives to torture him with.

"W-What? Dave?" She bit her lip, starting to panic. Maybe she should just go there herself first, just to make sure...

Dave grunted as he hit the table, eyes flying open. "Where is she?! Where am I?!" he started to scream. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

Karkat stayed upstairs a little longer, letting Dave suffer. He decided to drive by his house quickly to see what is going on there. He knew Dave was tied down good enough to be left alone for a few minutes. He quickly drove to his house, pulling up in front.

Aradia ran up the driveway a while after he had pulled up, going up to the front door and knocking quietly.

Karkat answered the door. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped as soon as the door was open.

"I, um... My... friend called..." She rubbed her neck awkwardly. "He told me to come here."

He smiled and opened the door, letting her in. "Come in." He laughed.

She walked in, looking around. "Is... Is he here?"

He shook his head, "No." He stood there staring at Aradia, knowing he could never kill her. It be as bad as Dave killing Jade, he had no real reason to hurt her, he just had to make sure Dave thought he did. "Look, just ignore the call he gave you. Jade died, and he is blaming me for it because I took her from him. He left town for a little while to think things through." He sighed.

"But... Why did he tell me to call 911..." She looked up at him, confused.

"Because he hates me and wants to see me go to jail. He thinks it's my fault Jade died and keeps trying to blame me for it." He sighed.

She stared at him, confusion clear on her face. "Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"Like I said, he left to be alone for a little bit." He sighed.

"He doesn't mind me. Please, you have to tell me where he is. I need to talk to him, he sounded so scared on the phone..."

"I don't know where he is, he just said he was leaving town for a little bit."

"Can you help me find him, then?" Her eyes sparkled a bit with hope.

He nodded, "Sure, but lets give him a couple days first okay? In the meantime I will ask around and see if anyone knows where he went, okay?" It killed him to look at her hope filled eyes, it reminded him of Jade.

She sighed a bit, looking down. "He's... Not really out of town, is he?"

"Why would you say that?" He asked, acting clueless.

"Because I know him. He doesn't just... shut down."

"Trust me, I saw him. He does shut down, he loved her." It almost made him sick saying that, he still couldn't believe Dave ever loved Jade.

She fell silent, the hope in her eyes fading. She fixed her gaze on the ground.

"Just...go home and forget about Dave, okay?" He sighed, "It's the best for you."

"No." She looked back up. "I want to see him."

"You can't see him. ...Just... leave, I don't want to hurt you."

"W-Why would you hurt me? Why can't I see him?"

"Because I'm with the Suns and I'm having a little talk with him."

Horror quickly seized her. She lost the ability to form a complete sentence, stammering and backing away from him.

He sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you. I could never do that. Just leave, okay? Forget about Dave and leave."

"B-But... Where is he...?"

"Somewhere else."

"Where?" Her voice regained its confidence, the word spilling out as a demand.

"I'm not telling you. Now be a good little girl and leave, or maybe I will have to hurt you."

Her wide eyes narrowed at him. "I am not a little girl," she hissed. "Tell me where Dave is."

"I'm not fucking telling you." He yelled, stepping closer to her, he pulled his knife out. "Look girly, this is your last warning. Leave and forget anything happened, or I will make you forget."

She didn't move, eyeing his knife. "Please... I need to know. Please."

"You don't need to know, no one needs to know." He pushed her against the wall, holding the knife at her throat. "Are you going to leave and forget about Dave or not?"

She shook her head a bit. "I'm not on Derse Demons for no reason," she growled, her hand going to the waistband of her skirt.

He laughed, "So you are going to strip your way out." He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head. "Nice try, but I've been doing this for a long time. I'm not stupid enough to assume you would come here empty handed."

She brought her knee up to his crotch hard. "Yeah?" she growled.

He hissed in pain, not letting her go. He tightened his grip on her hands, putting enough pressure to cause her pain. "Bitch, I should gut you for that." He growled.

She bit back the comment she'd intended on using and spat at him instead. She kicked out at him, nailing him in the stomach.

He growled at her and punched her in the gut. "You really want to die today don't you?" He hissed, "I gave you a chance to leave, you stayed and keep pissing me off."

"I want you to tell me where he is!" she screamed. stomping on his foot.

"I'm not telling you that." He screamed. He put his knife back in his pocket, and grabbing her throat. "Now, be a good girl and stop." He hissed at her, starting to put pressure on her throat, he wasn't pressing hard enough to choke her, but the action was still threatening in itself.

She glared at him, her hand flying to her skirt and whipping out her own knife. She slashed it across his wrist in an attempt to get him off her.

He hissed in pain and grabbed her wrist, pushing it back, forcing her to let go if the knife. "Now that wasn't nice was it, and to think I invited you into my house and everything."

"Fuck you," she hissed right back, trying to shove him away.

"Now that's not nice either." He laughed, he grabbed her wrists in one hand and dragged her to his couch. He grabbed some duct tape and taped her wrist together, throwing her on the couch.

She screamed, landing hard on her back.

"Now we have a few options here. Either you sit here quietly until I'm done with Dave, and then I let you go and we all move on, or you keep pissing me off and I kill you now. Your choice."

"Done with him?!" she yelled, scrambling up again.

"Wow someone really doesn't want to leave here alive." He sighed, "Forget Dave, you can't do anything to help him, you'll just get yourself killed too."

"I can't forget him! I love-" she cut herself off, falling off the couch as she tried to escape.

He picked her up and put her back on the couch. "You might as well. He is as good as dead, and you will be too if you don't stop."

"Shut up!" Aradia screamed, spitting at him once more. "Fuck you! Let me /go/!"

He sighed, "I can't let you go now. You know to much." He covered her mouth in duct tape. "Now just be quiet and behave, maybe when I'm done with Dave I'll let you live."

She panted heavily, staring up at him with pleading eyes. All she wanted was to be with Dave.

He looked away, unable to look at her eyes, they reminded him too much of Jade. "Look, I don't want to kill you, but I will if you keep getting in the way. You can't do anything to help Dave, just give up."

She shook her head, screaming through the duct tape. She /knew/ she could do something.

He sighed, "You realize this is useless? You can't do anything to save him. You came here alone, without telling anyone might I add, he isn't even here, and you are bound on my couch. This isn't going to end well for you, and you are doing this all for someone who choose someone else over you, Dave doesn't give a shit about you."

The look on her face changed from one of determination to one of pure heartbreak. The words rang through her head. She didn't have to speak to show it.

He sighed, hating hurting her like this, but he knew it was the fastest way to end this without killing her. "Why do you think he told you to come here, when he knew I would hurt you if he did? Why didn't he just lie and take me like a man? You're just another gang member to him."

She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face. It would've explained a lot... Half of her wanted to keep fighting just so he could kill her.

He hated watching her cry, knowing he caused it just made it that much worse. He picked her up, and started to carry her to his basement. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you now that you have calmed down, I'm just going to lock you down here until I'm done with Dave. I'll be back to let you go later." He placed her down gently.

She didn't move or look at him. She just sat there, crying silently.

He walked away, locking the door behind him. He grabbed some things he could use to torture Dave and quickly drove to Jade's house.


	16. Chapter 16

Dave had practically screamed himself dry, his eyes lighting up for a moment before realizing it was Karkat. "Where is she," he whispered.

"Dead." He laughed, stepping closer and going to stand over Dave. He pulled a smaller table up next to him and started to lay all his knives and torture devices on it, making sure Dave could see everything he had. "She was a feisty little bitch, I had fun killing her."

"No. No, you didn't." He stared at him, eyes wide.

"I sure as hell did. She knew I had you, you told her where I lived, and she wouldn't stop trying to save you. Bitch was convinced you loved her." He laughed, "Glad I set her straight before I killed her."

"She didn't fucking deserve to die!" he screamed hoarsely, struggling to sit up.

"Yes she did, she was being an annoying bitch, she wouldn't just fucking leave and forget about you."

"She was just like Jade! How could you do that?!"

"Because she was an annoying bitch, and she got in the way."

"No she wasn't! I loved her!" Dave screamed, thrashing as he tried to get away.

"That's not what she thought. I made sure she knew you held nothing for her, she was just another demon to you." He laughed.

Dave slumped down, visibly deflating. She was gone now and she died thinking he hated her. There wasn't a point in fighting anymore.

"Ohh don't give up, that takes all the fun away." He laughed, picking up large sharp knife, "I want to hear you scream when I cut into you."

He shook his head. "Fuck you."

"Now that's not the way to talk to someone who can kill you at any second." He put the large knife down and picked up a smaller one. "Maybe I can take your eyes out first, then you'll never know what's coming." He laughed.

"Look, you aren't scaring me..." He eyed the knife.

"That will change." He grabbed Dave's head and plunged the knife in his eye. "When I'm done with you, you will be begging for me to kill you."

He let out a sharp gasp, his body jolting up at the pain.

He twisted the knife, making sure to destroy Dave's eye. He moved on the the other eye, doing the same. "How did that feel?" He taunted him, moving around so Dave couldn't track where he was.

He panted a bit, trying hard not to give him the satisfaction of his scream.

"Just give up Dave. " He whispered in his ear. He moved to the other side, whispering in the other, "You know you want to scream."

"F-fuck no..." he gasped out, feeling the warm, sticky liquid pouring down his face. He'd kill him soon enough.

"I will make you scream Dave." He whispered, putting the small knife down and picking up the big one again. He stared at Dave for a minute, deciding where he can stab him and not kill him. He remembered learning online the places someone can be stabbed and still live. He gently teased the knife down Dave's chest, stopping at his stomach and stabbing his side there.

He jerked away, biting his lip hard to bite back a scream. "Sh-shit," he whispered.

"You really don't want to scream don't you?" He sighed, going to his other side and stabbing him there too. After he pulled the knife out, he stuck his fingers in the wound, using his fingers to rip it open even more.

Finally, he gave in and released one. If he could see, he wouldn't doubt that everything would've been blurry.

"That's what I want to hear." He laughed, suddenly getting an idea. He wiped his bloody fingers off on Dave and ran upstairs. He grabbed a kettle and started boiling water. When it was done he carried it back to where he was holding Dave.

He breathed hard, hearing his footsteps run upstairs. Fuck. What else could he do?

He held open Dave's mouth, pouring the boiling water inside. He placed the empty but still hot kettle on Dave's bare chest. "You must be so thirsty from screaming."He laughed.

He screamed as the boiling water burned his tongue, beginning to gag and choke on it.

"That's the sound I'm looking for." He laughed, picking up the kettle, and digging his nails into his burnt flesh.

"Stop!" he yelled, practically writhing in pain.

"Why would I? You never stopped when Jade was screaming in pain." He dug his nails even deeper.

"I wasn't myself!" he screamed, his back arching as he tried to move away.

"Then I guess I'm not myself right now either." He growled.

"You didn't even know her for that long!"

"I don't fucking care. I still fucking loved her."

"So did I!" He screamed, tears mixing with the blood. "Her and Aradia! You killed them both!"

"I didn't kill Jade!" He screamed, "It was Bro's fault not mine. I tried to save her." It was easy to tell Karkat was near a breaking point.

"It was your fucking knife!" he yelled back.

"It was fucking aimed at you! Bro fucking pushed her in the way, I was just trying to fucking protect her."

"He wanted to protect her too! I wasn't going to hurt her, I just wanted to take her back!"

"He didn't know that, he just wanted you to leave before we started fighting. He was saving his own ass." He screamed in frustration, stabbing his side again.

"Fuck!" he cried out, jerking away again.

He stabbed Dave a few more times before getting an idea. "You'll really like my next surprise." He laughed, running to his car and driving to his house.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Please read and review, I would really love to know what you thought of this. I'll be posting the sequel soon. **

* * *

Dave laid there, breathing heavily. His breath was short from screaming so much, the pain winding him.

Karkat pulled into his driveway and ran inside. He ran to where he was holding Aradia. "Hey do you still want to see Dave?" He asked her.

Aradia nodded slowly, watching him closely.

He smiled, "Good, then you're coming with me." He picked her up and carried her to his car, throwing her in the back.

She didn't object at all, staring at the car ceiling.

He drove her back to Jade's. He picked her up out of the car and carried her downstairs to where he was holding Dave. "I have a little present for you Dave." He laughed, throwing her on the ground, and removing the duct tape on her mouth.

Dave sat up when he heard the thud, followed by heavy breathing. "Dave!" she cried out, struggling to stand despite her feet being bound.

"I know you can't see her Dave, but I did bring you your precise Aradia." He laughed, pushing her back down. It was slowly hurting him less and less to do this, even though she reminded him so much of Jade. He was becoming a harder crueler person. Jade's death broke him, and it was slowly becoming more and more evident just how broken he was. He was building a steel wall around his heart, no longer caring for anyone. No one could hurt him anymore.

"You told me she was dead!" he shouted. Aradia kicked at him, trying to get to Dave.

He pushed her down again, getting pissed at her. "Well, I lied to you." He picked up one of his knives, "Now you may not be able to watch me hurt her, but you sure as hell can hear her scream." He laughed.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled, thrashing. Her eyes widened. "N-no, please..."

"What are you going to do about it Dave?" He laughed, cutting her shirt off and slicing down her stomach. "You know this bitch deserves to fucking die. She got in my fucking way."

Her scream pierced the air around them. She tried hard to squirm away from him. This was pain she wasn't used to. "Stop it! Get away from her!" he yelled. "Don't hurt her!"

"Like you can fucking do anything." He laughed, pinning her down to stop her from moving. "Hold still." He growled at her.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, continuing to thrash. "Aradia, don't let him lie to you, okay?! I really do care about you!" Dave panicked. He couldn't move. He was still tied down and he couldn't help her.

He held his knife to her throat. "Stop." He hissed.

She gasped, staring up at him with agony-filled eyes. She went silent, trying to breathe normally. He panicked even more when he couldn't hear her protesting. "Aradia?" he asked quietly.

He looked in her eyes feeling nothing. He pressed the knife harder, starting to draw a little blood. "I can make you hurt so much worse." He hissed, smiling a sick twisted smile.

"D-Dave!" she cried out, pressing back into the ground as much as possible.

"What are you doing to her?!" he yelled.

"Having fun." He laughed, removing the knife from her throat and stabbing her in the gut.

She shrieked at the piercing contact, sobbing loudly as she begged him to stop.

He twisted the knife and pulled it out. "I'll go have some fun with Dave now." He laughed, getting off of her. He knew she would eventually bleed out and die, but in the meantime he would give her the pleasure of hearing Dave scream in pain.

"Let her go!" he yelled, spitting at him. "She doesn't deserve this!" She closed her eyes, crying silently in pain.

"Yes she does, she is a Derse Demon, you all deserve to die." He spat back. He took the knife he stabbed Aradia with and softly ran it down Dave's chest, making sure he could feel that it was coated in blood. "Now, while I wait for her to die we can have a little fun."

"No!" Dave tried desperately to sit up, crying out her name again.

He plunged the knife in Dave's shoulder, using it as leverage to push him back down. "Forget that bitch, she'll be dead soon enough."

"I won't fucking forget her! You're gonna get what you deserve, you hear me?! Something terrible is gonna happen to you, fucker!"

He laughed,"That's never going to fucking happen. You won't live long enough to do anything to me, and your stupid fucking gang has no chance against me."

"Yeah, right! When my Bro finds out what you've done..."

"He won't give a shit. Or did you forget, he's on my side. You run enemy gangs, you mean nothing to him. He'll be glad I got rid of the leader of the Derse Demons." He laughed, reaching into one of the gashes on Dave's side and ripping it open even more.

Dave screamed, writhing as he did so. "No he won't! He tried to save me today!"

"Shut up! He'll be glad I got rid of you both" He screamed, ripping him even more.

That had struck a nerve. "He's still my brother and he still loves me!" he screamed. "He'll rip you apart!"

"I'm the best in his gang, he would never do that. He holds more respect and love for me then he will ever hold for you." He ripped Dave's side even more, basically ripping his whole side open.

"I doubt-" He broke off, screaming in agony. He could practically feel everything inside of him spilling out. Aradia struggled to sit up. "Dave..." she whispered. Her time was coming to an end quickly. "I'm sorry! Aradia, I'm so fucking sorry, it's all my fault. I love you, don't let him lie to you!"

"Shut up!" He screamed, taking a lighter out f his pocket. "You'll like my next surprise Dave." He laughed, sticking his his hand and the lighter inside of Dave. He flicked the lighter, turning it on. He was literally burning Dave from the inside out.

"I-I love you too," she whispered back to him, hoping he heard her. The last thing she'd heard was his agonized scream at the burning.

He held the lighter in Dave for a little bit,when he started smelling burning flesh he pulled it out.

Dave broke. He'd heard Aradia collapse again. She really was gone now. He could feel the pain, but it was dulling now. Thank god, it was almost over...

Karkat could tell Dave was going to die soon. He already lost a lot of blood. He picked up his largest knife, placing it on Dave's chest right where his rib cage ended. He pushed it in deep and started sliding it down, slicing open Dave's stomach. He then cut vertically, making his slash resemble and I. The half he already ripped open fell to the floor. The other half he peeled back.

He didn't have it in him to scream anymore. He could only suffer until it was over.

"Why did you stop screaming?" He yelled, starting to stab Dave's open gut randomly, almost as if he was throwing a temper tantrum. It was pretty obvious Jade's death broke him.

"I-I can't." He bit his lip.

"Fuck you!" He screamed, backing away. He was done, he got his revenge. He was going to wait for Dave to bleed out and then he was going to call Bro to help clean everything up. Karkat was covered in both Dave and Aradia's blood, but it didn't bother him at all, he just want to end all of this.

It didn't take too long, to Dave's relief, for it to be all over. After around five minutes of silence, he realized that he could see again if he opened his eyes. So that was it. His life was actually over. Maybe Jade would forgive him in this life.

After Dave finally died Karat picked up a rag and cleaned his hands. He pulled out his phone and called Bro, not knowing what to do now. He still felt nothing, no remorse or guilt for what he just did, or joy from getting revenge either. He didn't even feel the pain of Jade's death anymore, though he knew that pain would come back soon, no matter how hard he made his heart.

Bro picked up on the first ring, very unlike himself. "Where the fuck are you?"

"Why the fuck does it matter?" He snapped back, wondering why Bro was looking for him.

"Because it's been at least three hours and you wouldn't pick up the goddamn phone! Now answer the question!"

"Why the fuck does it matter where I am? Why were you even fucking calling me to begin with?"

"Because we need you, Demons are out to get us! Get your scrawny ass down to the bar!"

"Fine, but first I need help with something."

"What?"

"I need you to get rid of two more."

"What are you talking about? I'm not taking on any of them without you there."

"No, I just need to know how to get rid of them. Like how you got rid of Bec."

"You mean... Bodies? You killed again? Two more? Holy shit, Karkat, you're on a roll." He laughed dryly.

He sighed, "Yes, just help me get rid of them Bro."

"Alright, you want me to come or do you just want instruction?"

"I don't fucking care."

"I'm coming. Where are you?"

"Jade's house." His voice almost broke when he said her name.

"Oh, um... Shit, alright, I'll be right there." He walked outside, taking out his keys.

"Thanks." He sighed, he looked down at himself. "I need you to bring new cloths for me too."

"Yeah, I have your clothes in my car."

"Thank you. How long until you get here?" He sighed, starting to take his cloths off.

"Like ten minutes." He got in, driving there.

He waited for him, staring at Dave the whole time. He still felt nothing.

A few minutes later, he walked into the house. "Karkat? Where are you?"

"Basement." He called up to Bro, he looked at Dave one last time before turning to face the stairs.

He walked down the stairs, freezing in his tracks when he saw the bodies. His eyes locked on what used to be Dave, but was now a mangled corpse.

Karkat watched him, waiting for a reaction. He knew he would either be happy that he killed the leader of the biggest rival they had, or he'd be murderous because he just killed his little brother.

"Please tell me this isn't him." Those were the only words out of his mouth. Behind his shades, he was panicking. A lot.

"He killed Jade, he had to pay." He whispered, his eyes hard. "He was the leader of the Derse Demons, I did the gang a favor."

"He was my brother." He stared at the body. "You killed my little brother."

"He hurt my Jade. He made her life a living hell. He killed her." He growled, "I loved her and he took her from me."

"He didn't kill her!" He screamed, lunging at Karkat. He slammed him against the wall, bashing his head there.

"He fucking tried to, twice." He screamed back, he didn't fight back.

"If it was anyone's fault, it was mine! He didn't have anything to do with her death, it was your blade anyway!" he screamed, punching him in the jaw.

"I was fucking protecting her. You fucking pushed her in front of my fucking knife." He yelled. He took Bro's punches without fighting back, he was numb to the pain.

Bro brought his knee up to his stomach. "He had nothing to do with it!"

"He was the reason she died. If he didn't come looking for her she would be alive right now."

"You didn't have to kill him!" he yelled, slamming his head into the wall. "I'm going to fucking end you!"

"And how the fuck do you think the gang will survive? I am one of your best and you know it. Without me you guys are dead."

"Then maybe I'll just make you do all my dirty work." His hands slid to his throat.

"Like I don't already fucking do that."

Bro growled. "I should just snap your fucking neck."

"Do it." He dared, he wanted to be dead. He wanted to be with Jade again.

He stared him in the eyes for a while before dropping him. "You know what? No. You're gonna suffer here."

He glared at him, not saying anything.

"Burn them." He turned around, heading for the stairs.

"How the fuck am I going to do that without setting the house on fire? Aren't you going to fucking help me?"

"Set the house on fire, then. You don't deserve help," he snarled.

"I can't burn down Jade's house. She would hate me." He snapped back, forgetting she was dead and wouldn't know.

"She's fucking dead, Karkat!" he snapped.

He was silent for a minute. "I fucking hate you." He hissed.

"Burn it." He headed back upstairs.

"I had so much fun killing him." He shouted back, "I will do the same to you someday." He threatened.

"You say that like I wouldn't kill you first!"

"You will never fucking kill me and you know it. You're not nearly good enough to ever kill me."

"I could do it right now."

"And yet you are walking away."

"I said I could. I won't because then you'd be happy."

"And I could kill you just as easily. It wasn't too hard to kill Dave, it will be just as easy to kill you."

Bro ignored him.

Karkat glared at him. After Bro walked out he started to burn the bodies. He picked Aradia up and put her body on top of Dave's. He coated both of them in gas and lit them on fire before running out to get his clothes from Bro.


End file.
